Satu Hati Tiga Sudut (kaisoo)
by kaisoodyo
Summary: [A Remake Story] kyungsoo yang merasakan gairahnya memuncak terhadap Kim Jongin Kaka Iparnya sendiri! a complicated Story! Kaisoo(GS), Hunsoo (GS) slight Kaibaek(BL)/hunhan(GS)/Chanbaek(BL). Warn [NC21]!
1. Chapter 1

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Ooh Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

.

BAB I

KIM JONGIN

Berawal dari sekedar curhat, setiap hari, keintiman itu datang tanpa diundang…..

Setiap kali aku merasa resah, gelisah, bingung, takut, benci, marah, sensi, kesel, dan semua ketidak nyamanan yang aku rasakan, ruang kerjanya menjadi ruang konsultasi gratis. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, apalagi bilang spadaaaaaaa!

Aku punya akses seluas-luasnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Bagaimana pun dan apapun yang dikerjakan si pemilik ruangan itu, aku tidak pernah peduli dan dia pun nggak pernah menyatakan keberatan.

Seperti suatu ketika misalnya, aku buka pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba, dia sedang hanya ber-boxer ria, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, rambut hingga ujung lututnya mengkilat basah keringat, push-up dengan telapak tangan mengepal.

Dia melirik sedetik tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa Kyung?"

Aku duduk di sofa single dekat meja kerja dia. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, aku mengumpulkan segenap emosi yang tadinya membuncah siap meledak dari otakku. Aku malah bingung sendiri mau cerita darimana. Sofa Jongin begitu empuk, dengan leather hitam, tapi tetap nyaman. Nuansa maskulin hadir di tiap aksessoris ruangan itu.

Aku pandangi , sekarang dia sit-up, terlihat ringan sekali gerakannya. Wajahnya benar – benar tampan seperti dewa yunani dengan kulit kecoklatan, dan otot six pack-nya yang terlihat samar-samar, hanya pada pembuluh darah di sepanjang lengan dan kakinya terlihat jelas, hmmmm sexy…...

Dia tetap diam, tidak bertanya apapun. Itulah Kim Jongin, bujangan 34 tahun, tidak pernah mengumbar kata. Cenderung pendiam. Tapi dia sangat sabar kalau aku sedang curhat. Pendapat–pendapat dan pandangannya bisa meredakan emosiku secara pasti.

Sembari mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil, dia duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Ruangan ini cukup besar, dia menjadikannya ruang kerja komplit dengan threadmill dan beberapa barbel kecil.

"Kenapa diem. Lagi dapet?" tanya dia lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Yup. Jongin sangat paham kondisiku. Hari ini aku uring-uringan nggak jelas, emang udah saatnya "tamu" itu datang.

Jongin terlihat tersenyum kecil, dia merogoh laci mejanya, menyodorkan sebuah buku.

"Nih baca."

"Ih, Chicken Soup lagi? Yang lain kek, ini kan udah…." Aku jadi merenggut sambil menerima bukunya.

"Lihat dulu Kyung, beda materi. Daripada beef soup, kolestrol kamu malah bisa naik." candanya. Aku meringis, nyengir begitu melihat omongan dia benar bahwa buku Chicken Soup for Soul yang aku pegang memang belum pernah aku baca. Aku mulai tenggelam dalam bacaan, mengurangi sedikit pms hari itu. Jongin juga lalu menghilang, mungkin mandi dan langsung ke kamar tidurnya.

Yahhhh, hanya seperti itu aku dan Jongin. tidak pernah ada kontak fisik diantara kita. Hanya dengan melihat dia mendengarkan curhatanku, merasakan perhatian empatinya, sudah menjadi vitamin B-complex manjur untuk seharian.

Tetapi situasi berubah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu aku begitu sakit hati tentang sesuatu hal, hingga dada ini terasa sesak…..Air mata nggak habishabisnya menetes, mata terasa sembab dan panas.

 _Jongin menyimak ceritaku dengan serius. Aku terisak makin dalam, tersenggalsenggal tanpa bisa ditahan…._

 _Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, menghampiri aku yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat meja dia. Dia merengkuh bahuku dengan kedua lengannya. Aku peluk dia erat dan terisak didalam pelukannya._

 _Jongin memakai kemeja dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka lebar. Wajahku menempel di dadanya. Sudah sering aku mencium aroma Jongin yang seperti aroma hutan pinus dalam guyuran air hujan. Saat itu aromanya begitu memabukkan…..dan hangat….._

 _Dia menempelkan dagunya di kepalaku, isakanku terhenti. Aroma tubuhnya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada, mengacaukan setiap sel-sel tubuhku yang tibatiba terbangun, menggeliat resah melalui setiap pembuluh darah tubuhku._

 _Aku mulai terlena, nggak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa dekapannya sangat hangat, memberi rasa aman, rasa nyaman, menggelitik…._

 _Bibirku menyentuh kulit dada nya, terdengar jelas degup jantungnya di telingaku. Aku mulai gelisah, adrenalin mengalir semakin cepat. Gelenyargelenyar listrik mengejutkan panca indra dalam setiap hela nafasku._

 _Bibirku mulai terbuka, membelai kulit dadanya dan perlahan dengan ujung lidah, aku rasakan hawa panasnya._

 _Degup jantungnya terdengar semakin cepat, pelukannya makin erat. Tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutku dan Jongin._

 _Tanganku mulai menjelajah punggungnya yang bidang. Bahu dan leher dia terasa mengejang. Jongin makin menarik tubuhku, kejantannya terasa keras menyentuh di perut, memberi perasaan yang sama sekali asing dan tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya._

 _"Kyung….." Jongin memanggil serak tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya. Bibirnya menempel di rambutku, nafasnya mulai memburu._

 _"Cium aku Jong….please….." aku menghibah, tanpa menghentikan gerilya tangan dan mulut ku di sekujur badannya._

 _Jongin mengerang perlahan, melepaskan pelukannya, memandang intens dengan matanya yang terlihat lebih gelap dan tajam dari biasanya. Berkali-kali dia membasahi bibirnya, jakunnya terlihat naik turun._

 _Aku pandang dia dengan tatapan memohon, bibirku bergetar, lututku terasa lemas, daerah intimku tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit lalu terasa tebal dan lembab._

 _Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan, aku menahan nafas. Gemuruh dadaku terdengar seperti gendang bertabuh...Ketika dia melumat bibirku, dari pinggir hingga tengah, lidahnya mulai memasuki mulutku dengan liar, memaksa mulut ku terbuka menyambut lidahnya yang lincah menyodok-nyodok dengan mahir._

 _Berkali kali aku melenguh menyiratkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pasti ke arah pangkal yang berdenyut panas!_

 _Aku mulai terengah, tanganku sudah ada di punggungnya yang telanjang, entah kapan jariku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Kaos yang aku pakai pun sudah meringkuk dekat kakiku._

 _Jongin masih mencium bibirku ketika tangangnya membelai tali bra lalu turun ke kaki gunungku. Aku mulai mengejang, mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih._

 _Dan ketika jarinya mencapai puncak gunung yang mengeras, aku sudah lupa diri…. Dia membuka kaitan bra-ku perlahan dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya membelai lembut seluruh tubuhku yang terbuka, meremas rambutku, mulutnya masih sibuk menjelajah dan membelit lidahku. Ketika aku telanjang dari pinggang ke atas, bibirnya melepaskan diri dari mulutku, turun menjelajahi leher, bahuku, lalu dengan lembut mulai memainkan puncak gunungku dengan bibir dan lidahnya._

 _"Jong…..please….." aku bergetar dan melengkungkan tubuh ke arahnya dan tanganku mulai aktif nggak sabar berusaha membuka kancing celana jeansnya._

 _Jongin menjauhkan pinggulnya, hanya menarik tanganku untuk membelai kejantanannya dari luar. Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana pendekku. Dan ketika Jongin menemukan clit-ku, aku menyerah total. Aku mengerang keras, menggerak-gerakkan pinggul mencari jari-jarinya yang berirama teratur. Terasa sangat pas….panas….aku naik secara pasti. Dia sangat mahir memainkan jemarinya, dari tepi labia mayora, menyentuh asal liangku, menetap di clit-ku berputar intens membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran besar perlahan, lalu berubah melingkar kecil dengan kecepatan yang ditambah… hingga akhirnya aku merasakan dorongan liar luar biasa membuncah dan meledak dari diriku._

 _"Jong!" aku menjerit lepas, aku gigit bahu dia kencang._

 _Jongin memeluk tubuhku yang mulai terkulai lemas akibat klimaks yang luar biasa, membopong tubuh ku ke sofa, lalu menutup tubuh bagian atasku dengan baju dia._

 _Jongin menatapku dengan wajah beribu makna, menyaksikan aku yang terengah-engah, berkeringat dan menggigit bibir menikmati rasa yang tersisa._

 _Mata gelapnya mulai redup, ada sedikit kesedihan atau penyesalan yang aku tangkap dari matanya._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia keluar ruangan, meninggalkanku terkulai nyaman dalam ruangannya._

 _Aku tertegun. Kenapa?_

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, sikapnya berubah drastis. Dia terlihat seperti orang asing. Topeng dingin yang tidak pernah dia pakai kalau sedang bersamaku, kini selalu terpasang, bak benteng tinggi yang menutupi dirinya. Ruangannya pun selalu dalam keadaan terkunci.

Dia benar-benar menghindari aku. Benar-benar menghindar….pagi-pagi sudah keluar rumah. Malam kadang tidak pulang atau pulang diatas jam tidurku.

Kalau pun kebetulan bertemu dalam satu ruangan , aku sangat sangat sangat bisa merasakan ketegangan seksual diantara kami berdua. Tetapi tatapan matanya sangat dingin. Bibirnya selalu menarik garis lurus tanpa senyum. Tanpa kata.

Aku pernah berusaha memegang tangan dia, tapi dia mengelak, dan tanpa berusaha menutupi usahanya bahwa dia memang menghindari aku!

2 minggu yang menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang biasa saja. Aku bangun pagi ini dengan mood yang luar biasa berantakan! Sayup aku dengar alunan musik dari kamar Jongin.

When you are ready I will surrender

Take me and do as you will

Have what you want to

Your way is always the best way

I have succumbed to this passive sensation

Peacefully falling away

I am the the zombie your wish will command me

Laugh as I fall to my knees

Yeahhhhh….that is exactly apa yang aku rasakan…Aku menggerakkan kepala mengusir penat di leher karena kurang tidur. Setelah kejadian itu, malam hari terasa sangat menyiksa.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, aku harus mendatangi Jongin, menuntut penjelasan dari dia. Dengan tekad baja, aku bergegas ke kamar Jongin.

Dikunci!

Shit!

Bahkan kamar tidurnya pun yang selama ini tidak pernah dikunci, sekarang dikunci. Arrrgghhh! Apa maksudnya?

Rasa amarah dalam dada membuat aku menggedor pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga.

Jongin membuka pintu dan terlihat sedetik ekspresi terkejut lalu topeng dinginnya terpasang dengan sempurna begitu melihatku. Sialan!

"Minggir, aku mau masuk!" kudorong tubuhnya keras dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu ijinnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ngobrol diluar Kyung…." Jongin berkata dingin sambil membuka T-shirt putih yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur dengan T shirt V line dia yang lain.

"Ga mau! Aku minta penjelasan dari kamu Jong! Kenapa kamu menghindari aku? Aku merasa aku just like a shit dimata kamu!" aku berteriak kencang, dada ku naik turun menahan emosi yang tersimpan.

Jongin membalikkan badan, menghampiri aku, mencengkram lengan atasku dengan keras. Matanya berubah gelap, wajahnya merah penuh kemarahan.

"Kamu masih tanya kenapa Kyung? Kenapa?!" Jongin menggeram, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku kelabakan, nafasnya terasa hangat di wajahku, aroma pohon pinusnya menyegarkan bagaikan oase di padang sahara.

"Apa mau kamu Kyungsoo? Apa?!" Jongin berteriak lagi, kedua tangannya sekarang mencengkram lebih keras lagi.

Aku nggak bisa jawab. Aku mau apa? Mau apa? Aku mengkerut. Aku sudah nggak emosi lagi….Aku terangsang sekarang…..

Jongin memperlihatkan sosok dominan possessive yang sangat menguasai nafsu dan gejolakku. Dia berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri aku dalam sekejap.

"Jawab Kyung! Apa yang kamu mau?!" Jongin terlihat semakin gelap, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar rapat di tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba dia memanggut bibirku keras, menggigit, mengumbar lidahnya ke seluruh rongga mulutku. Seakan tak mau kalah, aku membelit dia dengan lidahku yang haus.

Ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya, aku tersenggal - senggal kehabisan nafas. Jongin menyeka sekitar bibirnya yang basah. Matanya menyorot tajam, hitam, dan gelapnya sudah membuat aku tersesat…..

"Ini yang kamu mau Kyung? Ini yang kamu tuntut dari aku?" Dalam sedetik Jongin menarik tanganku, membaringkan tubuhku di ranjangnya.

Aroma pinus makin menyeruak.

Dia melepaskan kaos T-shirt-nya, menarik keras kaos dan braku, menanamkan lagi bibirnya ke dalam mulutku. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua tanganku seperti tawanan tak berdaya. Aku merasa sangat berada dalam suasana erotis!

Perlahan dia turunkan lidahnya menyusuri belakang telinga, leher, pundak dan puncakku yang sedari dari mengeras. Aku menggelinjang.

"Iya Jong…..ini yang aku mau…aku selalu mau ini dari kamu….jangan berhenti….." Aku nyerocos disela sela kenikmatan yang Jongin cecarkan.

Perlahan Jongin membuka celana pendekku. Dia mulai membelai permukaan vagina ku yang mulai basah, dari pinggir lalu ke tengah, lalu ke pinggir lagi. Sangat menggoda.

 _Damn! Buka aja Jong… Aku memohon dalam hati, mengharapkan lebih lagi._

Jongin menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam vaginaku. Jari-jarinya bermain, berputar, menekan di clitku, merasakan basahnya daerahku, sebelum tiba-tiba dia menusukkan dua jarinya yang kekar ke dalam diriku yang sudah sangat lembab dan hangat.

Aku menggelinjang lebih keras lagi ketika aku merasakan Jongin sudah menemukan titik G aku di dalam sana. Badan ku melengkung ke atas, mengejar hal itu lagi. Jongin benar-benar mahir memainkan jemarinya….

Jongin menatap mataku tajam ketika akhirnya aku terkulai kalah lagi dengan jari dia masih di dalamku.

"Jong!" aku menjeritkan namanya keras!

Dia tarik perlahan jarinya keluar, membelai belai lagi paha dan pangkalku…..mengarahkan tanganku ke kejantanannya yang terasa keras sekali dibalik celana pendek yang berbahan kain tipis. Terasa tegang. Terasa besar. Oh my…

Ketika Jongin mulai akan membuka celana pendeknya, terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari luar kamar.

Aku bergegas mengenakan kembali bajuku setelah aku yakin mengenali suara itu. Jongin membeku. Mata kelamnya menghilang. Bajunya yang tergeletak disambarnya secepat kilat.

"Eomma! eomma! Eodiyo?"

Aku cepat keluar kamar, mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut ikal dengan mulut belepotan coklat.

"Ada apa sayang? Kok Sekyung belepotan coklat, sih?" Aku peluk sekyung, anakku, buah cinta kasihku dengan Sehun 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Baekhyun Oppa kasi sekyung coklat, eomma" jawabnya sambil terus melahap coklat batangan di tanggannya.

"Baekhyun oppa? Ada dimana oppanya ?" Tanyaku lagi sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan gugup, deg-degan kalau sampai Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tiga puluh menit ini…..

"Lagi betulin mobil di depan, eomma." jawab sekyung.

"Annyeong kyungsoo nuna! Tidak pergi jalan-jalan nih hari Minggu?" tiba tiba sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Hai Baek! Nggak lah, nggak enak kalau cuma berdua." jawabku, sembari berusaha menutupi jejak yang mungkin akan terlihat di rambut dan bajuku.

" Sehun Hyung belum pulang ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menggendong Sekyung yang terlihat masih asyik dengan coklatnya.

"Masih harus disana sepuluh hari lagi Baek, katanya perusahaan yang berada di China keuangannya sedang payah. Jadi banyak yang mesti diurusin disana." aku menjelaskan kondisi Sehun, suamiku.

"Ya udah, sabar aja noona. Aku ke Jongin dulu ya Nun, udah kangen nih….." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar kamar, bersama JONGIN, bergandengan tangan….

Sekilas tatapan Jongin berhenti di mataku.

Aku menunduk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Karena FF 'Will you marry me' bentar lagi end aku bawain lagi nih ff baru buat Readers kesayangan aku.. :D

Ini udah ada yang pernah Remake versi Kaisoo belum yah?

Kalo udah aku gajadi diterusin soalnya.

Sarannya ya dikolom Review…

Oke, Thank you :*

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	2. Chapter 2

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai.

.

.

.

WARN!.

Chapter ini full Hunsoo!

Hunsoo (Nc)

 **Don't like. Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

K.I.M S.E.H.U.N

.

.

.

Pertama kali bertemu Sehun, 27 tahun yang lalu. Lho, kok bisa? Iya. Karena orang tua kami bertetangga satu dinding. Maksudnya rumah kami benar-benar bersebelahan, rumah orang tua Sehun nomer 94, rumah orang tuaku 95.

Dan kami lahir di bulan yang sama, di rumah sakit bersalin yang sama, tapi untungnya jenis kelamin kami tidak…

Sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak, sampai kuliah pun kami selalu bersama-sama, naik bus bersama, naik sepeda mini, bonceng motor Sehun ketika SMA hingga nebeng Starlet abu-abunya selama kuliah. Kami seperti kembar siam, dimana ada Sehun, disitu ada Kyungsoo.

Kelas 1 SMA, Sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku, yang sudah terlanjur hanya mengenal segelintir makhluk adam, menerima dengan malumalu pernyataan cintanya.

Tapi setelah resmi pacaran pun, tidak banyak perubahan dalam hubungan kami. Masih saling melemparkan candaan konyol, tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sebab yang jelas, membahas topik yang sedang trend, hang out di suatu tempat, main monopoli…

Mau romantisan? Tidak akan mungkin bisa! hanya sebatas pegangan tangan dan ciuman. tidak ada Sex atau cumbuan. Karena tempat paling sepi yang pernah kami pakai untuk duduk berduaan yaaaaa di teras rumahku atau teras rumah dia. Dan kami sepakat untuk tidak melakukan yang tidak – tidak dulu karena kami tidak mau mengalami "Pernikahan Dini" .

Ibaratkan air, aku adalah air murni, 12 kali proses penyulingan. Ibaratkan emas, aku masih emas 24 karat. Pure. Anatomi manusia hanya aku ketahui dari pelajaran Biologi di sekolah. That's all! Zero contamination. Blank. Real Virgin.

Kami akhirnya menikah juga setelah gelar sarjana kami kantongi. Restu 1000% kami kantongi dari kedua keluarga besar. tidak ada periksa yang namanya bibit-bobot-bebet-nyocokin tanggal-nyocokin shio-ngitung tahi lalat-bla bla bla!

Kamar pengantin kami bernuansa merah, putih dan keemasan. Di beberapa titik dihiasi bunga mawar merah import dan wangi kamar yang lembut memberi kesan romantis. Tulisan kanji mandarin terbuat dari kertas merah yang berarti 'bahagia' di tempel di cermin hias, dan selembar lagi diletakkan di tengahtengah ranjang pengantin kami.

Everything just pureeefect!

"Kyung….kita kan udah sah suami istri….boleh dong….." Sehun terdengar ragu mengatakan kalimat itu, sembari mengganti Tuxedo-nya dengan piyama garis-garis.

"Hah, boleh apaa?!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi sehabis membuka semua atribut pengantin yang super ribet. Kaos belel tipis dan celana pendek katun lebih nyaman rasanya.

Sehun terlihat duduk di ranjang pengantin kami, bengong, garuk-garuk kepala…

Aku terduduk disebelah Sehun, mmm…well, suamiku…..sambil memijat-mijat betis yang terasa pegal gara-gara high heel 10 cm yang aku pakai sepanjang pemberkatan nikah dan resepsi hari ini.

"Pegel Hun, pijitin dong…." pintaku.

Ting! Inilah saatnya seharusnya hal itu dimulai!

Sehun mengangkat betisku ke pangkuannya, memijit-mijit lebut betisku, namun lama-kelamaan tidak hanya betis aja yang dia pencet-pencet, semakin lama semakin naik ke atas…

Celana pendekku tergulung ke atas dengan sukses, jari Sehun mulai membelai belai pangkal pahaku. Tatapan mata nya terlihat….seperti kucing tetangga sebelah yang lagi pengen kawin…. Sendu sekaligus garang! tidak pernah aku melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Berkali-kali dia terlihat menelan ludah. Aku merasakan wajahku panas. Aku hanya bisa menatap dia dengan tangan yang memegang sprei erat-erat. Aku sudah terbaring di ranjang, dengan tangan Sehun yang akhirnya sampai ke bagian perutku.

Aku bingung, harus melakukan apa?

Aiyaaa! Seharusnya aku ikuti ajakan Minseok untuk nonton BF di rumah dia bulan lalu… Menurut dia, aku terlalu polos, harus diperkenalkan dengan apa yang dia sebut dengan "Kamasutra : great sex for everyday"

Sehun mencium bibirku mesra, lalu turun ke arah leher…. Aku tersenyum, leher adalah area yang paling sering dijelajah oleh Sehun.

"Kyung, aku buka baju kamu ya…" Sehun menatap ku penuh harap. Otomatis aku pegang erat – erat kaos tidurku. Aduh! Buka baju? Telanjang?

Sehun menyingkirkan tanganku, menarik pelan kaosku ke atas kepala. Celana pendekku pun dia pelorotin. Ya ampunnnn, aku hampir telanjang!

Sehun membelai bra ku, mencium puncak gunungku bergantian. Tangannya mengelus wajah, leher dan perutku.

"Kamu tahu Kyung, aku sudah lama sekali memimpikan kamu begini…." Sehun tersenyum padaku, memberikan kecupan dalam.

Perlahan tangannya ke balik punggungku, melepaskan kaitan bra-ku. tidak berbuang waktu Sehun langsung meremas kedua payudaraku, memilin-milin putingku dengan jarinya.

Ketika Sehun mulai mengulum putingku, aku mulai merasakan geli menjalar dari sana ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Aw….kok sakit Hun?" aku mengeluh perlahan ketika kurasakan miss V ku terasa 'peret' kering seperti mengkerut tiba-tiba.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya, menatap wajahku cemas.

"Apanya yang sakit Kyung?"

Aku menunjuk area pangkalku. Sehun langsung nyengir. ia buka celana dalamku, melemparnya ke lantai. Aku otomatis merapatkan kedua kakiku.

Rasa malu menjalar kencang, pertama kalinya aku telanjang bulat di hadapan seorang laki-laki, well, biarpun dia suamiku.

Sehun memegang kedua kakiku, memaksa membuka lebar.

ia membelai bagian luar vagina ku yang mulus tanpa rambut, dan dengan dua tangannnya. Kemudian ia membuka lebar liang miss V ku. Rasa 'sakit' seperti mengkerut makin aku rasakan disana.

"Kamu….kamu sempurna Kyung…Aku akan buat kamu bahagia…aku akan buat kamu merasakan nikmatnya ini Kyung….." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat aku terasa melayang.

Ibujarinya mulai mengelus clit ku perlahan, jemari nya yang lain mengelus liangku seakan-akan mengorek-ngorek sesuatu.

"Kamu merasakan enak Kyung…?"

Aku mengangguk, rasa sakit mulai berkurang digantikan rasa basah yang tibatiba terasa keluar dari liangku.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, dia membuka bajunya sendiri secepat kilat.

Saat Sehun membuka celana dalamnya, petaka itu datang!

Mister Dick nya seakan – akan melompat keluar, panjang, merah, dan karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mister Dick secara live, aku spontan bengong berat.

Melongo dan penasaran aku dekati Sehun, mengamati dari dekat.

"Kok begini bentuknya San? Kamu sakit?"

Sehun gantian melongo melihat aku, menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Ha ha ha ha…. Lucu banget ya Hun, kayak karet…." Aku spontan ngakak.

Buk! Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Aku gantian melempar dia. Perang bantal nggak bisa dicegah lagi….

Malam itu, yang seharusnya jadi malam pertama yang romantis, berakhir dengan perang bantal. Setelah kecapean, kami berdua tertidur, bertelanjang berdua di bawah selimut tebal….

The truly romance terjadi pagi harinya. Aku terbangun karena usapan dan kecupan Sehun di sepanjang punggungku. Tangannya membelai tiada henti sampai ke perut, paha dan pantatku.

Aku membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Dia menuntun tanganku ke mister Dick nya yang sudah siaga penuh. Tanganku ber-explore, memainkan batang dan bola-bolanya perlahan. Sehun menggigit dan menjilat putingku. Kasar lidahnya memberikan efek menggelinjang. Aku mulai merasakan lagi aliran panas hingga ke pangkalku. Awalnya sakit juga, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi seperti bengkak dan lembab.

Sehun mengelus lagi liangku, menyentuh cairan basahku.

"Kamu sudah siap Kyung….. Aku akan kasi kamu kenikmatan itu….."

Sehun menindihku, menggesek-gesekkan batangnya di clit-ku. Aku mulai menikmati sensasi yang timbul, menggelenyar indah, seakan-akan berlari ke arah satu tujuan yang memuncak.

"Aku masukkan sekarang ya Kyung…." Dengan memegang batangnya, Sehun mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya ke liangku. Usaha pertama terasa sulit, aku mengerang merasa sedikit kesakitan.

Sehun terus menjilati putingku.

Ketika akhirnya batangnya amblas masuk semuanya, aku menjerit perlahan. Sehun menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menarik batangnya keluar, melihat noda merah virginity-ku. Tangannya tiada henti mejelajah kedua payudaraku, lidah dan mulutnya pun tidak kalah aktif.

Aku mulai semakin tenggelam dalam suasana erotis.

Sehun mulai memasukkan lagi batangnya. Memutar perlahan, batangnya terasa menyentuh clit-ku dan secara intens membuatku semakin naik.

"Sehun….enak kalo begini Hun….Palii….." aku mulai meracau, tanganku menjambak rambutnya perlahan.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan iramanya, Sehun terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengikuti kemauanku.

"Hun…aku…..aku….!" aku menggelinjang keras merasakan klimaks pertama.

Sehun tiba-tiba merubah kecepatannya, sekarang dia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan irama lebih cepat. Sehun memejamkan matanya seketika aku rasakan ada denyutan dan aliran cairan didalamku.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan, Sehun terkulai lemas, menciumi bibirku dan memelukku erat. Entah berapa lama kami hanya berdiam diri menikmati saat pertama kami.

Ketika aku mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama, Sehun hanya tersenyum mesum, mengangkat tubuh telanjangku ke kamar mandi.

Tiada hari tanpa bercumbu dan bercinta sepanjang tahun itu. Minseok – sahabatku – menjadi konsultan seks yang terbaik bagiku. Dalam setahun, aku bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang polos, tapi Kyungsoo yang penuh imajinasi dan liar…..

Terkadang Sehun agak kewalahan menghadapi libidoku. Sangat berlawanan denganku, Sehun type konvensional, dimana foreplay dan sex toys adalah kata asing dalam pikirannya. Selama ini hanya Missionaris dan doggy style yang sering kami lakukan.

Tahun kedua perkawinan kami, Sehun memutuskan untuk memulai usahanya sendiri, membuka kantor Finance and Accounting Consultant. Aku di dakwa untuk tinggal di rumah saja, bersiap siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga tulen, resign dari jabatan Marketing di perusahaan Textile.

Ketika bayi kami lahir – Kim Sekyung – usahanya melambung pesat.

Tapi yahhh kesuksesan terkadang membutuhkan pengorbanan. Sehun mulai sering keluar kota atau keluar pulau. Apabila anak buahnya membutuhkan pertolongannya, Ia tak pernah segan untuk terjun turun tangan mengatasinya.

Perjalanan Sehun ke China adalah yang terlama. Saat itu Sekyung berusia empat tahun. Satu bulan lebih! Terbayang rasanya sebulan lebih tidak tersalurkan?

Pada saat Sehun pulang dari China itu….

Aku sedang di kamar, duduk di depan kaca rias, memakai lingerie merah maroon kehitaman yang baru aku beli khusus menyambut kedatangan Sehun pulang.

Menghitung mundur dalam hati, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, yak!

Sehun masuk kamar, melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sudut ruangan, mendekati ku, mendekap aku dari belakang.

"Kyung, aku kangen banget sama kamu….." Sehun berbisik, membuatku terlena.

Aku membalikkan badan, bibir kami langsung berpagutan mesra. Matanya terbelalak kagum dan menyala garang melihat aku berdandan seksi. Dengan tidak sabar Sehun buru buru membuka lingerie ku, dan langsung membuka bajunya juga.

Dengan sekali gendong, Sehun membawaku ke ranjang kami. Bercinta dengannya setelah sekian lama terasa nikmat sekali!

GUBRAK!

Suara pintu dibanting membuyarkan lamunanku. Nah, begitulah yang semestinya dan yang aku harapkan akan terjadi.

Kenyataannya?

Sehun tersenyum padaku, meletakkan tasnya di lantai. Mencium keningku sekilas.

Tidak ada tatapan garang, Tidak ada pelukan mesra, Tidak ada pertanyaan tentang lingerie seksiku.

"Sekyung mana Kyung?" Sehun membuka bajunya, menggantinya dengan kaos rumahan kebanggaannya, dan celana pendek yang nyaman.

Aku mengkerutkan bibirku. Selalu Sekyung….bukannya aku iri atau cemburu, tapi aku juga masih seorang wanita – yang masih hidup – yang masih normal.

"Di kamarnya, Masih tidur Hun. Jangan ganggu." jelasku, masih mengharapkan konsentrasinya akan beralih kepadaku.

"Kangen banget sama Sekyung, Soo. Aku tengok dia dulu deh…" Sehun ngeloyor keluar kamar, ninggalin aku yang akhirnya bengong kedinginan dengan baju yang minim begini.

!$ #$ & +)*(%#!$& !%^_)*%$! SEBELLLL!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana Kabar Kalian Kaisoo shipper?

Kalo hanna udah nangis seenggukan dikamar sampe ditanyain orangtua,

Berita ini benarbenar mengejutkan buat aku.

Aku suka krystal tapi ini tuh,,,,

aku butuh waktu…

Mian hanna malah curcol :'(

Jangan BASH ya.

.

Kasih Review yaaaa…..

Hanna

Kaisoodyo


	3. Chapter 3

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

 **Jongin dan Sehun**

 **[Bab 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-imnida, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke Jongin sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Jongin berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Dari perusahaan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menarik sebuah kursi plastik mendekati Jongin.

"Art and Deco." jawab Jongin.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana kok, interior designer panggilan." jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum.

Beberapa jam kemuian mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru, sesekali bersikap sebagai marketing ketika ada pengunjung Wood Furniture Exhibition mengunjungi stand. Baekhyun tanpa canggung juga melibatkan diri.

Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama.

.

.

Jongin sangat memahami bahwa Baekhyun memiliki orientasi seks yang berbeda. Dari cara bicaranya, tatapan matanya, sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di tubuh Jongin sangat menggambarkan betapa Baekhyun sangat mendambakan Jongin.

Pada saat-saat tertentu Jongin merasakan kebimbangan yang Sangat besar. Ia merasa Sangat terhibur dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisinya, tapi disisi lain ia juga mengharapkan bisa menjadi Jongin seutuhnya seperti dulu lagi.

Ketika mereka berada di apartemen Baekhyun, beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Jongin secara seksual.

"Jonginiee….Mandi yuk…." Baekhyun berageyo, mengajak Jongin yang sedang serius menonton film. Baekhyun yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di paha Jongin, mulai mengelus-elus leher Jongin.

Jongin hanya membeku. Beberapa kali ia merasakan rangsangan dari sentuhan-sentuhan Baekhyun.

Dengan halus Jongin menangkap tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun yang tergolong lentik. Jongin merasa belum bisa "menyeberang".

Baekhyun merengut, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di pangkuan Jongin. Sesekali ia menggigit perut Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun ia bersama Baekhyun, ciuman dan cumbuan sudah sering mereka lakukan. Hanya satu hal yang ia belum bisa berikan.

Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya teman dekat sekaligus tempat ia menghilangkan keresahan karena Baekhyun mempunyai bakat alam untuk bisa membuat orang lain tertawa karena omongan dan tingkah lakunya.

Sebagai "istri" Jongin, sikap dingin Jongin sudah Sangat dimaklumi oleh Baekhyun dan ia tidak pernah berani sekalipun untuk menentang keinginan Jongin.

Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Jongin, dan Jongin… Entah, Baekhyun terkadang bisa merasakan kasih sayang itu, terkadang ia juga merasakan Jongin menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda.

Apabila libidonya sudah meningkat, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyalurkannya di kamar mandi dengan hanya membayangkan Jongin yang berjongkok di depannya…..

tidak banyak masa lalu Jongin yang diceritakan ke Baekhyun.

"Kamu pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang Jong?" suatu ketika Baekhyun bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Pernah. Dulu. waktu SMA." Jongin menjawab sekedarnya.

"Namja atau Yeoja?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia tahu sedang memasuki area sensitive Jongin.

Lama Jongin teriam dan ketika ia selesai mempertimbangkan untuk menjawab secara jujur, Jongin menjawab pendek "Yeoja".

"Sekarang?" kejar Baekhyun.

"tidak pernah ada lagi", jawab Jongin.

"andwae….! jonginie sayang Baekie kan jong?..." Baekhyun memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin membalas pelukan Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aku belum siap bercerita apapun Baek, tolong jangan paksa aku", Jongin meninggikan nada bicaranya sembari menggenggam jari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Setiap kali Jongin mengeluarkan ketegasan atau kata-kata bernada tinggi, ia tahu ia harus mundur dulu. Jongin bukan type orang yang bisa ia atur dan ditekan begitu saja.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakannya dan menghisap dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Kejaian dua minggu lalu berkelibat dalam pikirannya. Ia sedang menunggu proses rendering design interiornya ketika Kyungsoo datang menangis kepadanya, Bagaimana ia merasakan kesedihan Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo bercerita tentang perasaannya dua tahun ini iabaikan oleh Sehun, adiknya. Ketika Sehun mengeluarkan amarah yang tidak semestinya kepada Kyungsoo untuk tidak selalu mengganggu Sehun dengan telepon-telepon ataupun tuntutan Kyungsoo agar suaminya tidak terlalu lama di luar rumah, Jongin melihat kerentanan Kyungsoo, ketidak berdayaan Kyungsoo, yang menyebabkan ia memiliki perasaan kuat untuk meKyungdungi, menyayangi dan memenuhi hasrat Kyungsoo!

Ketika tadi siang ia membawa Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya, ia merasa mendapatkan kembali kepingan hatinya yang selama ini mengeras dan retak.

Ada amarah terpendam kepada Sehun, adiknya, karena men sia-sia kan istrinya dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

Masa lalu berkelebat dalam benak Jongin. Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin berteman baik sejak kecil. Ia ingat hari Minggu itu, dengan baju yang rapi wangi, dengan setangkai mawar segar pink, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Hanya seKyungg beberapa jam, Sehun, adiknya, melompat-lompat memasuki kamar mereka berdua-bercerita dengan antusias dan kegirangan bahwa ia akhirnya 'jaian' dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya teriam, dilemparnya mawar pink nya ke kolong meja…..

Hati Jongin tertutup rapat setelah itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba berhubungan dengan yeoja lain, tapi selalu kandas di jalan. Hasrat nya hanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini hatinya penuh dengan kebimbangan. Ia Sangat sadar pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Pagar makan tanaman. Musuh dalam selimut. Duri dalam daging.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu….." benak Jongin berbisik.

.

.

 **Aku dan MEREKA**

 **[Bab 3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata-kata orang tuaku terngiang di kepala:

"Kamu harus memilih dengan hati-hati calon pendamping mu nantinya Kyungsoo. Pilihlah seseorang yang bisa membuat kamu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Yang bisa menghormati mu, yang bisa meKyungdungi kamu. Harta kekayaan hanyalah bonus dalam hidup ini."

Sehun memiliki itu semua. Dibandingkan Jongin, kakaknya. Jongin Sangat peniam, aku jarang melihat Jongin tertawa lepas, terlalu serius.

Kadang Jongin terlihat aneh malah. Sering tertangkap basah sedang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Tapi Jongin selalu siap apabila aku membutuhkan pertolongan.

Selalu ada untukku. Ketika Sekyung lahir, Jongin sendirian menemaniku di rumah sakit. Sehun diluar kota saat itu.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran dengan Sehun aku lalui selama setahun ini. Sebagai wanita normal, istri yang normal, aku merasa Sangat membutuhkan perhatian suamiku. Bukan hanya sekedar hubungan intim yang aku mau, tapi perhatian-perhatian-nya yang aku butuhkan.

Sehun begitu keras kepala apabila menyangkut pekerjaannya.

Keintiman yang aku dapatkan dari Jongin membuatku secara tidak sadar membandingkan keduanya.

Mengapa aku merasakan kenyamanan bersama Jongin? Aku selalu bergairah saat mengingat Jongin yang mampu mengendalikan ku, ia begitu possessive, aggressive, liar, jantan…

Otakku masih bekerja baik, aku masih menyadari bahwa aku hanya menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelarian saja. Aku tidak pernah menyesali pernikahanku dengan Sehun.

Benarkah?

Tidak terasa air mata mulai menetes…..Memang benar kata mendiang eomma dulu, _perjalanan biduk rumah tangga tidak akan selamanya mulus. Ada yang terjungkal dan menyerah, ada yang bertahan dan melalui semuanya dengan tenang. Semua ditentukan oleh nahkoda dan navigatornya, yakni Suami dan Istri. Badai yang menyerang biduk rumah tangga bisa beragam macamnya, tapi akar permasalahan sebenarnya hanya satu: Komunikasi. Bicarakan dengan kepala dingin, dengan hati dingin, apa yang mengganjal. Cari jalan tengah dan pemecahan, bukan mencari kesalahan atau kambing hitam, bukan pula mencari pembenaran diri._

Malam sebelum Sehun berangkat, mereka bercinta, bukan, bukan bercinta.

Sehun hanya menjadikanku alat kepuasannya.

"Chagiya….." Sehun berkata dalam keremangan kamar tidur kami.

Aku berbalik menghadap ia, tersenyum memberi restu. Aku pegang wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirku di bibirnya. Sehun mencium bibirku sekilas sebelum ia menggulung piyama atas dan bra-ku. Menciumi kedua payudaraku.

Aku baru mulai terasa "panas" ketika Sehun membuka celanaku hingga telanjang dan menanamkan dirinya keras. Sehun memejamkan mata ketika akhirnya ia menyemburkan benihnya di rahimku.

Mencium keningku sekilas, Sehun langsung tertidur….

Aku merapikan bajuku, ke kamar mandi, membelai-belai sendiri pusatku dengan jari mencari kepuasan. Wajah dan tubuh Jongin berkelebat menemani…..

Panggilan telepon dari Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia sekarang berada di China. Baru 2 hari di rumah, Sehun sudah pergi lagi.

"Sekyung sehat, Soo?" tanya Sehun tanpa Kata 'halo'.

"Iya, Sekyung sehat, hun. Sekarang lagi di rumah umma mu, Han ajhumma yang menemani Sekyung. Besok aku jemput."

"Mau jemput pakai apa kamu? Jangan naik umum atau taksi Soo, kasihan Sekyung. Suruh Jongin anterin kamu aja."

Deg!

"Tidak usahlah Hun, tar aku telepon Minseok unni buat nganterin…." elakku.

"Jangan bandel Kyung. Mana Jongin? Aku mau ngomong!" Sehun mulai ketus.

Dengan langkah diseret-seret, aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Jongin. Mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya. Jongin membuka pintu dan terkesiap melihatku. Aku merasa panas menjalar tiba-tiba di wajahku, Jongin bertelanjang dada…

"Sehun mau ngomong Jong…." Aku menyerahkan telepon wireless rumah.

Jongin terlihat menyimak pembicaraan Sehun di telpon.

"Tidak masalah Hun, aku jemput Sekyung di mama, besok. Ok. Dah"

Jongin meletakkan telpon di meja.

Jongin menghampiri aku yang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba tungkaiku terasa lemas.

Tangannya mengusap pipiku perlahan.

"Kamu menangis Kyung?..."

Aku mengangguk perlahan, memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian jemari kekarnya.

Jongin menggerakkan jarinya sepanjang kening, pipi dan daguku. Berhenti di bibirku, mengusap perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu….." Matanya perlahan menggelap. Oh no…oh YES!...

Bibirku bergetar ketika Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya , mengecup ringan. Menyusuri seluruh wajahku, menjilat air mata di ujung mataku. Tanganku mulai menyentuh dadanya yang terbuka. Keras. Ototnya tampak mengejang.

Aku telusuri wajahnya, hidungnya, matanya yang dalam, dagunya yang kasar, rambutnya yang setengah basah….

Tangan Jongin menelusup di balik kaosku. Mengelus punggungku dengan pelan. Sesekali ia menyelipkan jempolnya dibalik tali bra.

Aku melenguh. Pikiranku sudah tertutup oleh agresi nya. Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Kejantananya terasa keras menempel di perutku.

Dengan gerakan mendadak, aku turunkan celana nya, hal yang sudah lama ingin aku lakukan!

Jongin tersentak. Jongin telanjang bulat. Kejantananya yang kecoklatan dan panjang, menantang penuh!

Aku berjongkok, mengeluarkan kakinya dari timbunan celananya sendiri. Aku pegang batangnya yang berurat, menyelipkan kepalanya diantara bibirku, ujung lidahku membentuk lingkaran- lingkaran kecil membelai kepalanya. Merasakan asin cairannya.

Tangan kiriku menyentuh daerah perineum antara anus dan batangnya. Jongin makin menggelijang.

"Damn it Kyungsoo! F*ck me!" Jongin mendorongkan seluruh batangnya ke dalam mulutku.

Aku hisap perlahan maju mundur, Jongin menengadah dan menggeram perlahan.

Jongin menjenggut rambut panjangku. Ia menarik batangnya keluar dari mulutku, membimbing diriku berdiri, memaksa kepalaku mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku mau keluar di dalam kamu Kyung…..bersama kamu…...bersiaplah…." suara Jongin serak di telingaku, merangsang… Suara itu adalah perintah bagiku. Aku menjadi budaknya sekarang…..

"Buka bajumu sekarang Kyungsoo….." Jongin memberi perintah dengan tatapannya yang sehitam malam.

Aku mengangkat kaosku keatas, menjatuhkannya persis di dekat kakiku. Jongin menelan ludah.

"Dan celanamu….."

Aku memelorotkan celanaku dan melangkah keluar.

"Kamu sempurna Kyungsoo…..sangat sempurna…..impianku…"

Aku menatap mata Jongin, ada binar kepuasan disana. Bibirnya menekuk puas ke atas.

"Buka bra dan celana dalam mu Kyung….."

Perlahan aku buka bra dan celana dalam ku, aku lempar ke lantai. Jongin mendekati ku, mencium bibirku dalam, menhentak- hentakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Tangannya membelai payudara dan putingku, lalu semakin turun ke perut dan pinggang. Aku membuka kakiku, memberi akses lebih luas pada Jongin untuk menjelajah daerah sensitifku.

Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut lalu membelai-belai liangku yang sudah penuh dengan cairan pelumas….

"Kamu sudah sangat siap Kyungsoo…"

Dengan mahir Jongin menjentikkan jemarinya ke clit-ku yang sedari tadi mengeras.

"Jong!" aku melenguh, memeluk lehernya untuk menahan tubuhku yang seakan akan menjadi makhluk invertebrate.

Jongin membopong ku ke ranjangnya.

Hawa panas tubuhnya menyatu denganku, aku sudah lupa segalanya. Jongin membaringkan aku. Tiba-tiba ia meraih laci kecil dekat ranjangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda, bulat kenyal, lebih kecil dari bola pingpong, di seluruh permukaannya ada benjolan benjolan kecil merata.

"Buka kakimu lebar…." perintahnya.

Aku membuka kakiku lebar, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bola itu.

Jongin membuka labiaku, menyelipkan bola itu diantaranya tepat diatas clit-ku.

"Cepat menelungkup Kyung, di atas guling!"

Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Oh my! Begitu daerah sensitifku menyentuh gulingnya, bola itu berguling menekan clit-ku secara intens.

"Bergeraklah Kyungsoo, rasakan bola itu menuntun kamu….."

Aku menggerak-gerakkan pinggulku di atas guling, Jongin benar, aku mulai terengah-engah mendapatkan stimulasi itu. Sesekali ia mengelus anusku, memasukkan kedua jarinya ke liangku, membelai pantat dan pahaku. Tidak lama kemudian aku terkulai….klimaks dengan memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Oh Jong!" jeritku.

ku lirik Jongin yang sedang tersenyum puas. Ia menjulurkan tangannnya mengeluarkan bola kecil itu yang sudah basah kuyup, memindahkan gulinggnya yang sebagian permukaannya terlihat basah.

Jongin membalikkan badanku, menindihku, ia mencium bibirku lagi dengan agresif, menggigit dan mengulum kedua putingku. Kedua lututnya membuka kakiku lebar. Dengan geraman keras ia memasukkan batangnya penuh ke dalam diriku.

Aku memekik pelan, menggigit bahunya, mendorong pantatnya masuk lebih dalam, kakiku membungkus pinggangnya dengan ketat.

Jongin mulai memutar-mutar pinggulnya, aku mulai "naik" lagi. Gerakan Jongin terasa intens, ia mulai mengatur batangnya keluar masuk.

Aku menjepit keras….

"Jong….aku mau keluar lagi….." aku makin mendorong pinggulku ke atas. Jongin menggeram lagi, dan tiba-tiba aku rasakan denyut dan semburan mengucur deras di dalamku. Dan aku menyusul Jongin mendapatkan yang kedua.

Kami terkulai lemas berpelukan.

Jongin memelukku erat, membiarkan dirinya masih di dalam diriku. Mencium keningku. Mengeringkan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur.

Kami menyadari ini tidak benar. Tidak ada "tapi". Memang tidak benar.

"Aku mencintai kamu Kyung, dari dulu…aku ingin kamu bahagia..." Jongin berbisik pelan di rambutku.

Aku tersentak kaget. Memandang kearah mata hitamnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Jongin memiliki perasaan itu untukku. Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini.

"Kamu tidak perlu bicara apapun Kyungsoo, aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai Sehun….Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan tempat dia di hatimu." Jongin berbisik pelan, memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Ya, aku memang masih mencintai suamiku, tapi hubungan apakah yang sedang aku jalani bersama mu Jong?"

Aku menyerudukkan kepalaku di dadanya, mencium aroma favoritku yang bercampur aroma seks liar yang indah…

Aku menjadi ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi…

Sepanjang hari itu, Jongin benar-benar memberiku kepuasan berkali-kali, hal yang tidak pernah sanggup Sehun berikan padaku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaa I'm back !

Setelah peroses penyembuhan hati (?) dan jadwal uts yang padet. Aku balik lagi buat kalian.

Masih adakah yang nungguin FF remakean ini?

 **Review …. ?**

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	4. Chapter 4

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CEK BIO SEBELUM BACA BIAR GA SALAH LAPAK]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

Bab 5

Bukan Epilog:

BAEKHYUN:

Dengan riang Baekhyun merapikan kedua kopernya yang super besar. Semaleman ia tidak bisa tidur, ia tidak pernah mengira impiannya tercapai begitu mudahnya.

JONGIN:

"Ini yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo….." benaknya terus mengucapkan kalimat ini bagaikan mantra yang bisa menakutkan hati dan jiwanya.

SEHUN:

"Aku sudah menduga mereka akan melakukan hal ini…." Sehun memegang keningnya, ada rasa takut akan kehilangan terbersit.

AKU:

Aku merasa wajahku kehilangan darah. Untuk sepersekian detik aku merasa limbung, aku pegangi tepi meja kerja Jongin. Tanpa diperintah air mata ku sudah mengalir deras. Jongin memelukku erat, tanpa kata.

.

.

.

 **Sehari sebelumnya:**

"Hun, hyun perlu bicara sesuatu sama kamu. Penting." Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersantai di beranda belakang rumah.

Sehun meletakkan koran yang sedang dibacanya. Ia sangat hafal Jongin. Jika Jongin membuka percakapan seperti itu, artinya ia sedang sangat serius dan membutuhkan perhatian lawan bicaranya seratus persen.

Jongin mengambil sebatang rokok, menyodorkan ke Sehun dan menyalakan rokoknya sendiri.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun

Jongin menghembuskan asap rokoknya keras-keras.

"Hyung mau pindah ke Belanda, bareng Baekhyun. Hyung udah pikirkan hal ini sejak lama, Hun. Hyung tidak mungkin di Seoul, jika menjalani hubungan seperti ini dengan Baekhyun."

Jongin menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas, tangannya mengepal keras pegangan kursi, melawan rasa terhempas di sudut hatinya.

"It's your life, Bro. Hyung sudah dewasa untuk menentukan sikap. Kapan hyung berangkat?"

"Minggu depan."

"Aku yang anterin hyung deh, dan juga aku harap sesekali Hyung balik kesini nengok umma dan Sekyung."

Jongin mengangguk, sembari membuang rokoknya yang baru habis setengah. Terasa pahit di mulutnya.

"Hyung punya sesuatu buat kamu Hun, ini tablet ku, kamu pake. Aku tidak menghapus filenya. Kamu buka – buka file itu, disana banyak ilmu untuk nyenengin istri kamu."

Jongin membayangkan file-file yang ia download dari internet, sengaja diberikan untuk adiknya, agar lambat laun Sehun bisa mengoreksi kekurangannya dalam membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Dari artikel serius tentang rumah tangga, suami-istri, Kamasutra, hingga beberapa film semi porno yang menonjolkan keromantisan suami terhadap istrinya.

Sehun tersenyum idiot saat menerima device pemberian kakaknya.

"Omong-omong Hun, aku liat kamu makin sibuk kerja di luar rumah. Jaga kondisi kamu Hun, kalau kamu bisa atur semuanya di kantor atau dari rumah, ngapain kamu berhari-hari ninggalin anak istri?"

Sehun merenung. Beberapa hari ini ia juga sempat memikirkan hal itu. Kyungsoo, istrinya, terlihat sering murung walaupun ia ada di rumah. mau sekedar berbincang saja selalu tidak sempat karena di rumah pun ia harus mengurus kerjaan kantornya.

"Kamu tau tidak, kalau Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya merasa tersiksa dan kesepian kalau kamu ninggalin rumah Hun? Kasian Kyungsoo, aku sering mergokin dia nangis atau melamun berjam-jam. coba pikirin hun, uang dan karir bisa dicari. Tapi kebahagiaan? meskipun kamu punya uang Trilyunan, tapi kamu tidak bisa membuat anak istri kamu bahagia, apa arti kekayaan itu?"

Sehun tercenung lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo hyung….Aku ingin lihat dia bahagia….Aku mengerti maksud Hyung. Aku juga udah punya beberapa planning, aku rasa aku bisa pindahin kantor ke rumah ini…"

"Aku juga ingin liat Kyungsoo bahagia Hun…." Jongin membatin lemah.

.

.

.

Incheon Airport, Terminal 2E.

Sekyung merengek ingin digendong Jongin. Mungkin di hati kecilnya sekyung merasakan bahwa ia tidak akan melihat Samchon-nya untuk waktu lama.

Aku terus saja menangis, sesekali membersihkan ingus yang keluar dari hidung, dan juga air mata yang tidak habishabisnya mengalir.

Sehun memeluk bahuku, seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti kesedihanku karena Jongin akan ke Belanda.

"Please Jong, aku butuh kamu…jangan pergi…please….." batin-ku. Aku menatap nanar Baekhyun yang bergayut manja dilengan Jongin.

Cemburu? Iri? Tentu saja.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan 18.00, sudah waktunya mereka untuk check-in. Penerbangan ke bandara Schipol Amsterdam jam 19.45.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun, memeluk mereka bergantian. Aku menghampiri Jongin. Pelukan terakhirku. Aroma Pinus ku akan pergi.

Jongin mendekap erat tubuhku. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih dan kehilangan yang dalam.

"Berjanjilah kamu akan bahagia Kyungsoo. Berjanjilah…" Jongin berbisik pelan di telingaku.

Aku semakin terisak, hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa aku berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kamu jaga diri baik-baik, Sekyung membutuhkan kamu. Kamu bisa hubungi ku kapan saja. Kalau kamu minta aku datang, aku akan datang Kyungsoo… Saranghae…"

Jongin membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. Senyum kecilnya terlihat palsu.

Baekhyun kembali menggenggam jari Jongin, ketika bayangan mereka menghilang di pintu departure, aku merasa rapuh.

.

.

Beberapa kali Jongin menjulurkan kakinya berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal dan penat. Hampir 15 jam penerbangan.

Pramugari maskapai penerbangan sudah mulai sibuk mengingatkan para penumpang untuk mengembalikan semua meja portable, penutup jendela dan kursi ke posisi normal.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan bahu Jongin menjadi sandaran bantal tidur Baekhyun. Jongin teringat waktu usaha ia mendapatkan tempat di sebelah jendela, tidak ada yang kosong. Mau tidak mau posisi di aisle pun ia mau, walau dengan resiko Baekhyun pasti akan menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran.

Gerakan Jongin memasang safety belt-nya membuat Baekhyun terbangun. Ia mengerjab kan matanya berkali-kali.

"eodi?"

"sebentar lagi sampai, betulkan kursi mu Baek."

Dengan gerakan malas Baekhyun membetulkan kursinya. Ia merasa segar sebenarnya, setelah tidur pulas 5 jam lebih!

Baekhyun mengambil handbag-nya, meraih tissue basah, menyodorkan selembar untuk Jongin dan selembar untuk nya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah mematutkan diri di cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, ia tersenyum pada Jongin yang hanya dengan sekali usap membersihkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun merogoh-rogoh lagi tasnya, mengeluarkan permen bubble mint yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menggantikan acara 'gosok gigi'.

"Jonginie makan ini biar tidak bau mulut…" canda Baekhyun pelan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil 2 sekaligus lalu dikunyahnya perlahan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajah kusut Jongin membuatnya ketir untuk bermanja-manja.

Jongin merasakan kepalanya berat. Praktis ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dalam perjalanan ini. Hanya waktu transit di Abudhabi ia bisa tertidur setengah jam.

Bayangan Kyungsoo yang menangis tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Andaikan saja ada mesin waktu, ia akan merubah dan menghilangkan apapun yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bersedih.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.20 CET, pagi, waktu setempat, ketika pesawat landing di Schipol Airport Amsterdam.

Setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka, mereka bergegas ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kim Jongin! HERE!" sebuah teriakan kencang berasal dari kerumunan orang.

Jongin tersenyum setelah menemukan sesosok laki-laki dengan tinggi yang menjutai.

Mereka bergegas mereka menghampiri orang itu.

"Hoe gaat het mijn beste friend?" (Apa kabar teman baikku)

"Ik ben heel goed zoals je ziet!" (Saya sangat baik seperti yang kamu lihat.)

"Goed, je bent nog steeds goed uit zoals gewoonlijk!" (Yah, kamu terlihat tampan seperti biasanya)

"Lijk je bent nog mooier dan de vorige keer." (Kelihatannya kamu lebih cantik dari sebelumnya)

Mereka tertawa kencang dan saling memeluk erat. Baekhyun bengong menyaksikan mereka berdua. Lebih bengong lagi melihat kenyataan bahwa Jongin bisa berbahasa Belanda! Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini.

Huh! Dasar curang!

Baekhyun mendumel dalam hatinya, merasa di-abaikan.

"En dese mooie jongen?" (Dan siapakah yang cantik ini?) laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya setelah menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Ups, sorry . Let me introduce him. He is Baekhyun, the guy that I told you in my last email" Baekhyun tersenyum agak masam, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki yang dipanggil Chanyeol oleh Jongin.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park. Nice to meet you!"

"Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you too!"

Baekhyun mengejang sedetik ketika ia merasakan telapak tangannya di gelitik sekilas oleh jari tengah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol was my very best friend during our Junior and Senior High School in Seoul, before his family pulang kampung here. Right Chanyeol? Do you remember 'pulang kampung'?"

"Ha ha ha ha! yeah…phullang khamphung….I remember that,…" Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat-ingat masa lalunya selama ayah-nya bertugas di seoul selama 6 tahun dan mendiang ibunya yang memang asli korea namun karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya dikoreaia sedikit lupa caranya untuk berbahasa korea.

"Let's go now Jong, I still have one available bedroom for both of you in my apartment" Chanyeol mengajak mereka berdua.

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun yang terlihat kerepotan membawa dua koper besarnya.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membiarkan mereka berdua. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di belakang posisi sopir.

"Jong, Baekkie duduk dimana? Masa ' chanyeol kita jadiin sopir?"

"Kamu duduk deket Chanyeol aja Baek. Aku ingin tidur sebentar di belakang. Berbincang- bicanglah sama dia." Jongin menjawab pelan sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Baekhyun merengut lagi dan dengan terpaksa duduk di dekat Chanyeol.

"O ya Baek, kamu hati-hati bicara sama dia, dia sedikit banyak mengerti bahasa kita."

Baekhyun nyengir ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikutan nyengir mendengar percakapan 2 orang tamunya ini, dalam hatinya, ia menyetujui cerita Jongin bahwa Baekhyun sangat menarik….sangat cantik malah dimatanya…

.

.

.

"Jong, aku tidak tahan ingin tahu, kenapa kamu bisa bahasanya dia sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Selama dia dan aku berteman, dia selalu berbahasa belanda baek. Tidak ingin bahasa lain. Meskipun ibunya asli korea dia jarang berbahasa korea, Jadi selama 6 tahun berteman dengan dia aku seperti kursus privat bahasa Belanda!" tanpa membuka matanya Jongin menjawab.

Chanyeol melirik spion tengah melihat Jongin yang tertawa. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat disepanjang jalan, mengingat matahari belum terbit pada waktu itu.

Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sampai ke Keizergratch 819, apartemen tempat tinggal Chanyeol di Amsterdam.

Sebuah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi untuk tiap kamar tidur dan satu dapur.

"Well, this room is not too big, but I believe you will feel comfort enough to stay - as long as you want, Jong." Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah kamar dengan sebuah double bed, meja kursi kerja dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Lantai kayunya yang berwarna coklat tua mengkilap 'hangat'.

"I use another room." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hi there!" seorang wanita dengan siluet wajah mirip Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"My sister, Yura."

Yura mendekati Baekhyun memberikan pelukan ringan. Ketika mendekati Jongin, Yura tersenyum lebih lebar.

"My only brother's best friend in the world! Jongin, je bent zo exotisch en sexy…."

Jongin membalas pelukan Yura yang terasa erat.

Yura tidak melepaskan pandangannya sekejab pun dari Jongin. Jongin yang dulu ia kenal, tidak seperti sekarang. Melihat Jongin membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Jongin begitu panas tapi begitu dingin disaat yang sama.

Menit pertama pertemuan itu Yura sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan membuat pria itu tunduk di kakinya.

"Well, take a rest for a while, your jetlag will disappear soonest, Yura had prepared some foods and drinks in the pantry. Please make your self at home."

"Ja. Heel hartelijk bedankt…" Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yura mengerling ke arah Jongin ketika Jongin dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar tidur.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah hari ketika Jongin terbangun. Amsterdam terasa dingin pada bulan April seperti hari ini, tapi bukan dingin yang 'menggigit' sekitar 6-18 celcius. Spring season. Musim semi.

Baekhyun yang berbaring di sebelah Jongin, mengecup bibir Jongin ringan. Ditunjang oleh suasana tempat baru, ia merasa sedang berbulan madu bersama Jongin.

Gairahnya mencuat tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mulai meraba-raba dada Jongin, sekilas menyentuh pangkal paha Jongin yang masih terasa lembek dengan pangkalnya sendiri yang sudah mengeras.

Jongin menutup mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memindahkan tangan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Jonginiee….kamu mau nyiksa aku yaa…ayolah sayang….." Baekhyun merengek, membenamkan kepalanya di leher Jongin. "Aku pusing Jong, puasin aku… aku mau itu…palii…."

Jongin berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur sendirian, duduk di window seat. Memandangi kanal air yang serasa tidak ada ujungnya.

Hmmmm, Venice kedua….. Suatu hari aku akan ngajak kamu ke sini, sayang…

Jongin berbisik dalam hati, tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat marah dicuekin Jongin seperti itu, menghentakkan kaki keluar kamar.

Terdengar Chanyeol yang tengah ada di ruang tengah menyapa Baekhyun riang. Jongin mengeluarkan laptopnya, meyambungkan sambungan internet. Dari kemarin pikirannya hanya fokus kepada Kyungsoo. Ia terbiasa melihat Kyungsoo setiap hari, dan kini untuk beberapa minggu ke depan ia tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa kehilangan gairah hidupnya.

Kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengatakan sudah mendapatkan MVV (Machtiging tot Voorkamupig Verbilijf), surat ijin tinggal sementara, yang artinya ia menetap tinggal bersama atau menikah dengan warga negara Belanda..

Tetapi sebenarnya Jongin hanya menggunakan visa Turis dan Baekhyun menggunakan visa Schengen.

Tidak ada sebersit keinginan sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan Seoul, apalagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo…

Semoga semua sesuai rencana…..batin Jongin.

Jongin merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beraroma anggrek hutan. Manis tapi liar….Jongin mengulum senyum mengingat betapa "panas" nya Kyungsoo di ranjang. Tidurnya selalu diwarnai dengan cumbuancumbuan yang membuat Jongin frustasi tatkala terbangun…..

.

.

.

TBC

Terimaksih buat kaian yang selalu kasih support, buat yang selalu nungguin FF ini, buat yang selalu kasih Review nya dan buat semua para readers ku..

Terimakasih karena kalian sangat berharga buat aku..

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	5. Chapter 5

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CEK BIO SEBELUM BACA BIAR GA SALAH LAPAK]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

 **[BAB 7]**

 **Ketika Hati Menyapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memutuskan akan merubah kamar tidur Jongin menjadi kamar tidur Sekyung. Aku harus mengeluarkan perabot yang tidak perlu. Waktu aku menggeser lemari baju Jongin, aku melihat selembar kertas. Hatiku bergetar ketika membaca isinya.

KYUNGSOO

FIRST CLASS

ETD MAY

CONFIRMED

EINDHOVEN AIRPORT

Jongin membelikan aku tiket ke Belanda! Aku terhenyak, jatuh terduduk di lantai...hal ini telah berhasil membuatku memanggil kembali memori tentang semua kenangan manis bersama Jongin.

Aku benar-benar syok, kaget, surprise…mengapa Jongin membelikan aku tiket ke Belanda? Kakiku terasa lemas memikirkan fakta ini.

Pertahanan hatiku pecah!

Ketika suamiku adalah kekuatanku, Jongin adalah kelemahanku …

Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar hanya menganggap Jongin pelarian saja…tapi hari ini, kenapa aku merasakan hati ini terasa sangat sakit? Rasa asing apakah ini?

Aku memejamkan mata ketika satu persatu air mataku meleleh, membasahi kertas yang kugenggam erat. Aku merasa teramat sangat kehilangan Jongin… aku merasa sebagian dari jiwaku menghilang….. perasaan asing yang aku tidak pernah ku rasakan selama bersama Sehun…

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bisa mencium aroma pinus-ku. aku rindu kamu jong…

Aku tidak akan bisa ketemu kamu lagi kan?... hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika kenyataan yang ada di depanku adalah Jongin sudah pergi jauh, dengan orang lain…..

Baru kali ini aku merasakan denyut perih di hati….ternyata rasa sakitnya lebih dari ketika mendapat omongan kasar Sehun saat dia dibuncah amarah…. dan ada rasa kecewa memilin, yang melebihi rasa kecewa karena matahari pagi ingkar janji untuk bersinar terang…..

Kutelusuri lemari baju yang kosong, menyayat senti demi senti hatiku yang mulai berdarah….

Aku belai kursi kayu tempat dia biasa membaca buku…aku memejamkan mataku, membayangkan wajah tampannya…..senyumnya… matanya….bibirnya….

Ranjang ini….. aku memejamkan mata lagi, duduk di atas kasur ini membawa ingatanku saat jiwaku dan jiwa Jongin menyatu…. Gelegar tajam Luhanerangku ketika ingatan erotis bersama Jongin berkelibat menggoda.

Aku naik ke ranjangnya, memeluk guling Jongin, menciumi aroma Pinus di bantalnya….

Aku membaringkan badanku di ranjang, menutup mataku, membiarkan ingatan liar ku menjajah dan menutupi akal sehatku.

Aku peluk gulingnya erat, menyentuhkannya ke pangkal pahaku yang sudah bengkak dan basah. Bayangan Jongin menemaniku, ketika aku membuka seluruh baju dan pakaian dalamku, aroma Jongin menyeruak dalam selimut tebal yang biasa dia pakai.

Gesekan dan sentuhan selimut Jongin seperti belaian tangannya di sekujur tubuhku yang telanjang bulat. Membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam zona rangsangan ini.

Tangan kiriku membelai-belai payudara dan ujung putingku yang mengeras, jari kananku mulai memainkan clit-ku, membasahi semua permukaanya dengan cairan yang meluap dari liangku, membayangkan tangan kekar Jongin yang melakukan semua itu.

Aku mendesah sendiri ketika kenikmatan itu semakin kuat menanjak!

Aku biarkan diriku klimaks diatas guling Jongin… Aku tersenyum sendiri merasakan seakan ciuman manis Jongin mendarat di bibirku…..

"Jong…..."

.

.

.

Jongin menatap nanar foto Kyungsoo di layar laptopnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu. selama ini Jongin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, padahal sudah sebagian besar ia delegasikan kepada para asisten kepercayaannya, jika ia merasa jenuh, ia akan 'nongkrong' di wall facebook Kyungsoo, atau melototin foto Kyungsoo seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Beberapa kali Yura datang, mengajaknya untuk ngobrol, tapi Jongin selalu menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan.

Kyungsoo adalah tipe wanita yang ekspresif. Dia lebih suka untuk mengungkapkan secara verbal atau tulisan tentang semua uneg-uneg atau pemikirannya daripada hanya diam dan menyimpan semuanya dalam hati.

Lebih banyak tentang Sekyung yang dia bicarakan di Facebook-nya..

Jongin tersenyum mengingat Sekyung yang menggemaskan. Anak Kyungsoo. Tapi hari ini status yang ditulis Kyungsoo diluar kebiasaannya. Membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo di sana.

AKU BARU MENYADARI RASA KEHILANGAN ITU. RASANYA SAKIT SEKALI.

DAN AKU TAHU RASA SAKIT ITU AKAN ABADI MENETAP DALAM HATIKU. SEUMUR HIDUPKU.

APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN AGAR DIA KEMBALI KE SISIKU?

Siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Jongin memejamkan matanya, memohon…..

.

.

.

Hari ini sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajak mereka jalan ke beberapa tempat wisata, Baekhyun antusias menyambut ajakan Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak tahan hanya tinggal di apartemen atau jalan seputar lingkungan apartemen saja. Jongin menolak dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan design yang harus dia selesaikan.

Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat marah pada Jongin, dia tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya selama ini.

"Jongin-ah, jangan cari aku, aku pergi dengan Chanyeol ya!" Baekhyun berteriak pamit pada Jongin yang hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, memandang wajah Chanyeol dan mengakui dalam hati bahwa makin dilihat chanyeol semakin tampan saja.

Jongin menatap mereka puas. Kepulan asap rokok dihembuskannya kencangkencang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin bergegas mengenakan jaket kulitnya, mematikan laptopnya, mengambil kamera digital, dia harus mengunjungi beberapa bangunan dan mengambil gambar arsitekturnya.

Van Gogh museum adalah tujuan pertamanya. Lalu museum Willet-holthuysen. Museum-museum lain mungkin menyusul mengingat jaraknya yang terlalu jauh. Menjelang matahari tenggelam, sebelum jam 5 sore Jongin sudah kembali ke Apartemen.

.

.

.

[BAB 8]

 **k**

Aku sedang bersama Minseok sahabatku, di salah satu kopi tiam. Minseok sedang asyik menyesap Coffe Lattenya. Di atas meja kami sudah tergeletak banyak piring dan gelas kosong, bekas makan siang.

"Mingguk-ah! Sini!" Minseok memanggil anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 5 tahun.

Minguk berlari-lari menghampiri Minseok, menabrakkan dirinya di lutut ibunya itu.

"Minguk tidak boleh berantem dengan Sekyung ya, sayang….tadi eomma lihat kamu merebut balon punya Sekyung. Sekarang kembalikan ya…."

Minseok membelai sayang kepala anaknya.

Minguk memandang polos kepada Minseok, mengangguk kecil lalu berlari kencang menghampiri 2 orang pengasuh mereka.

"lanjut yang tadi Kyung, kamu nemuin kertas konfirmasi tiket ke Belanda itu atas nama kamu, trus kamu udah ngecek bkamum ke Travel agent-nya?"

"Belum." jawabku.

"sebaiknya kamu cek dong kyung….sini mana kertasnya, aku yang telponin."

Dengan sigap Minseok merebut kertas itu dariku, memutar nomer telpon travel agent yang tertera disana. Dia mengaku dirinya adalah Kyungsoo.

Sesaat Minseok terlihat diam menunggu setelah dia menjelaskan informasi apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Ye algesemida, khamsamida….." Minseok menutup telponnya.

"Gimana Min?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tiket kamu sudah di cancel 10 hari yang lalu oleh Mister Kim Jongin."

Aku terhenyak. Kaget. Sedih. Bertanya-tanya. Kecewa…. Aku memejamkan mata, rasa sakit itu datang lagi…..

"kyungsoo kenapa meangis?" Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Wait-wait-wait! Jangan bilang kamu jatuh cinta sama Jongin, Kyung!"

Aku tersenyum miris, menghapus airmataku dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diri aku eonni…." Mataku menerawang, kuceritakan apa yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Jongin.

Minseok terhenyak kaget, hampir menyemprotkan kopinya ke mukaku.

"Ya ampun Kyung…..sejauh itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sehun tahu?"

Aku menggeleng

"Aku tanya sama kamu sekarang, apakah kamu mengharapkan Jongin akan kembali ke pelukan mu? Disregard tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun."

Aku mengangguk – berkali kali.

"Kamu sebenarnya masih cinta suami kamu kan Kyung?"

Aku diam beberapa saat, berpikir.

Cinta? Apa itu Cinta?

Aku hanya tahu saat aku bersama Sehun, aku merasa ada seorang teman setia. Selama ini Sehun juga tidak pernah bertanya apakah aku mencintai dia.

Ketika Sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku, memintaku menjadi pacarnya, aku mengiyakan karena aku memang tidak punya hal lain yang bisa menjadi pilihan dan aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain, di depan ku hanya ada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Pandangan mataku tertutup oleh fitur Sehun yang seakan menjadi bayanganku di manapun juga.

Sekarang Minseok bertanya apakah aku mencintai Sehun? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…..

"Apakah kamu mencintai Jongin?..." Minseok mengganti pertanyaannya.

Aku merasa mukaku panas. Setiap kali ingat Jongin, dalam diriku bergelenyar, menyiramkan perasaan hangat di hati, menebar panas di wajahku.

"sudahlah kyung….kamu tidak perlu menjawab apa – apa lagi, liat muka kamu sekarang. Kamu memang jatuh cinta sama abang ipar kamu…phiuhhhh what can I say, Kyung? Pilihlah

kata hati kamu yang terdalam." Minseok menghela nafas panjang, terlihat merenung.

"Tapi anyway, kamu ngadepin tembok saat ini Kyung, kamu tidak mungkin cerai-tidak ada alasan. Moreover, nih aku ulangin, MOREOVER, Jongin tidak di Korea lagi Kyung, dan dia sudah menentukan pilihannya, ya si Baekhyun tadi. Ya kan? Mending kamu sekarang fokus ma Sekyung anak kamu…." lanjut Minseok.

Aku tersenyum. Kamu tidak tahu rasanya hati aku Min…..Aku bahkan, well, mampu merendahkan martabat dan harga diriku untuk menjadi kekasih gelap Jongin, atau istri kedua, atau selir, atau lontenya…Bahkan ketika aku tahu 'saingan' ku adalah seorang laki-laki, aku tidak terpengaruh…..asal aku bisa hidup bersama Jongin. Nafas hidupku.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Memandang lembut, menurunkan kecupan di bahu Baekhyun yang telanjang.

Baekhyun menggeliat, membuka matanya dan tersenyum manja pada Chanyeol. Sudah empat hari ini mereka menginap di Liesse.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menusuk-nusukkan kejantananya yang panjang. Baekhyun mendesah. Dia benar-benar mengakui kehebatan Chanyeol di ranjang. Tidak pernah habis tenaganya!

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, memposisikan dirinya tengkurap. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menempel di atas punggung Baekhyun, memberikan kepuasan bagi mereka. Back Swinging.

Sejak mereka sering bersama, mereka menjadi saling dekat. Bayangan Jongin perlahan menghilang dari benak Baekhyun. Denyut kenikmatan sudah sangat sering dia dapatkan dari Chanyeol, bak musafir yang menemukan oase…

"Arrgghh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyemburnya benihnya kesekian kali dalam hari ini.

Chanyeol mengusap dan membersihkan bibirnya perlahan dari cairan putih itu. Keduanya terkulai berbaring berpelukan.

"Chanyeol, I have to talk to Jongin. About us…." Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol yang pirang.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Of course babe, don't worry, I will make everything just fine… I love you Baekhyun, I love you at the first sight….."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Jantung hatinya…

.

.

.

Sehun mondar-mandir di kantornya, kabar Luhan akan melahirkan hari ini membuatnya panik. Seharusnya masih 2 minggu lagi! Dan minggu depan dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk ke Kalimantan lagi.

Terngiang perkataan Luhan di telpon tadi.

"Saya sudah di rumah sakit Hun, pembukaan satu kata dokter. Sehun kamu datang ya…..Luhanie mau ada sehun di sini…"

"Ssstttt…Lu….jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu….simpan tenaga. Saya akan datang, cintaku….saya pasti akan datang melihat kamu dan anak kita….." Sehun terlihat cemas.

"Jangan lupa bawa surat cerai nya ya…Baba dan mama mau kepastian dari kamu hun….." suara Luhan terdengar lemah.

Cepat-cepat dia menutup telponnya, lalu memanggil sekretarisnya untuk mendapatkan tiket ke China sore atau malam ini juga.

"Go show pun tidak masalah." tandas Sehun untuk memperlihatkan rasa 'urgent' nya.

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. Membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Sudah 4 bulan lebih amplop ini tergeletak dalam lacinya.

Dia memanggil sekretarisnya lagi.

"Hanni, kamu cari si Go Hara, suruh dia datang kesini secepatnya!"

"Baik, Tuan." Hanni keluar ruangan bos nya dengan perasaan bingung. Hari ini bosnya terlihat aneh.

Belum sepuluh menit, seorang laki-laki menghadap Sehun. Bagian legal perusahaannya sekaligus pengacaranya.

"Hara, saya sudah tanda tangan semua dokumen perceraian ini. Kamu urus segera, langsung saja ke rumah."

"Langsung, Pak?" Go Hara terdengar bertanya-tanya, karena selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar konflik terjadi di rumah tangga bosnya ini.

"Iya, memang kamu mengharapkan ke siapa lagi?" Sehun ketus. Ada rasa sedikit kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya agak ketir.

"Maaf, Pak, apakah Ibu sudah tahu tentang masalah ini?"

Sehun diam sejenak. Belum, jawab batinnya sendiri. Sudah puluhan kali dia mencoba berbicara, tapi selalu ditundanya.

Go Hara langsung pamit melihat Bosnya sudah tidak bergeming.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menyuapi Sekyung ketika Go Hara datang.

"Siang Ibu, saya Go Hara, pengacara Pak Sehun." Go Hara mengenalkan dirinya.

Aku terngangah. Pengacara Sehun? Mau apa?

"Ada apa dengan suami saya Pak?" Aku mulai deg-deg an, aku takut Sehun mengalami kecelakaan atau sakit….

Aku menyuruh pengasuh Sekyung membawa Sekyung ke ruangan lain.

"Saya disuruh Bapak menyerahkan ini untuk ditanda tangani oleh Ibu." Go Hara menyodorkan amplop coklat dari Sehun.

Aku langsung membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi kertas itu…

Tanganku gemetar, hatiku menckamus entah kemana. Aku kaget setengah mati!

Surat cerai? Sehun mau menceraikan aku? Kenapa?

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamar, tidak memperdulikan Go Hara yang terlihat serba salah.

Aku putar nomer telpon Sehun.

"Kyung…" terdengar suara Sehun pelan.

"Bilang kalau kamu becanda Hun….Bilang kalau ini semua hanya bohong, hanya sekedar sandiwara….Bilang Hun! Bilang!" aku berteriak histeris.

Aku mulai menangis terseduh. Sehun hanya diam membisu.

Dengan bersusah payah aku menahan isakku.

"Mengapa kamu mau menceraikan aku, Hun? Kenapa kamu tidak bicara dulu tentang masalah ini bersama-sama? Kamu tidak pernah menganggap aku istri kamu!" Aku berteriak histeris.

Punggung tanganku sudah basah oleh air mata dan ingus yang mengalir tak henti.

"Maafkan aku Kyung….aku harus meninggalkan kamu. Aku…aku sudah menikah lagi di China….Anakku akan lahir hari ini Kyung….Aku…."

ku banting telponku, aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

Sedikit banyak penjelasan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sehun mulai jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih betah di China selama ini.

Berjam-jam berikutnya aku hanya terduduk diam, tangisanku hanya tersisa isakan pelan. Surat cerai itu masih tergeletak diam di meja.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bingung….Aku butuh seseorang…..Siapa? Akh, tidak mungkin dia. Terlalu jauh…..Tapi siapa lagi?

Aku mulai membuka email.

ku ketik dengan cepat, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku tekan tombol 'send'.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini dua chapter terakhir yaaa…

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	6. Chapter 6

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CEK BIO SEBELUM BACA BIAR GA SALAH LAPAK]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

 **[BAB 9]**

 **Pengungkapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang bolak-balik memencet tombol channel tv pagi itu. Bosan dengan acara yang begitu-begitu saja, plus dialek yang kadang susah dimengerti.

Saat itulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Mereka tampak berbahagia, tertawa lepas, saling memeluk.

Jongin tersenyum pada mereka sedangkan Baekhyun tampak salah tingkah.

"Well, I think this is the correct time to say something Jong….." Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Jongin. Baekhyun mengekor dan duduk menempel - di sebelah Chanyeol.

"We found that we love each other Jong…"Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Baekhyun mengerling mesra kepada Chanyeol, dan melirik cemas ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"I knew it, Chanyeol. No need to worry about anything…..Baekhyun is just perfect for you. And…Baekhyun, ternyata benar kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Kamu sudah terlihat nyaman bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak berhak untuk melarang apapun tindakan kamu.. Aku berencana untuk pulang ke seoul, mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini. Kamu bisa tinggal disini, terserah Kamu…."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun mesra.

Jongin berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Terdengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cekikikan ketika mereka masuk ke kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum puas. Selesai sudah.

ia membuka laptopnya, ada beberapa email masuk. Salah satunya dari Kyungsoo! Buru-buru Jongin membuka email Kyungsoo, penasaran, sebelum ini tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo kirim email ke dirinya.

JONG….AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS CERITA KE SIAPA LAGI. TADI SIANG PENGACARA SEHUN DATANG KE RUMAH, MEMBAWA SURAT PERCERAIAN JONG….SEHUN MENCERAIKAN AKU…. AKU SUDAH TELPON SEHUN, DIA MENGAKU SUDAH MEMILIKI ISTRI LAGI DI CHINA. HARI INI ANAK NYA AKAN LAHIR DARI PEREMPUAN ITU.

AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?

KYUNGSOO

.

.

CETTAR! berita ini benar-benar mengagetkan Jongin. Dia meraih handphone nya, memutar nomer Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat telponnya setelah dering pertama.

"JONG….." terdengar Kyungsoo memanggil pelan. Suaranya penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Jongin tercenung, andaikan mereka berdekatan saat ini, ia akan memeluk Kyungsoo dan ia juga akan menghapus air mata kyungsoonya dengan hatinya…..

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin terdiam begitu mendengar Kyungsoo tersedu-sedu. Hatinya merasa diiris-iris sembilu tajam mendengar isak wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku akan datang Kyungsoo. Tunggu aku….kamu jaga kesehatan kamu, ingat Sekyung. Kamu tenang ya…"

Takdir menyertai Jongin, tiga jam kemudian Jongin sudah berada di penerbangan kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 8.30 pagi keesokannya Jongin sudah tiba di Incheon Airport. Sejak kemarin ia sudah tahu kemana tujuan pertamanya yaitu: kantor Sehun, adiknya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Jongin langsung masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun.

"Wah….kapan sampai Seoul hyung?" tanya Sehun kaget.

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara Hun, kenapa Kamu tega menceraikan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dengan Sekyung? Dia anak kandung kamu Hun!" cecar Jongin tanpa basa basi.

"Aku baru sadar hyung, kalau sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo, hyung. Aku sudah mencoba bertahan bertahun-tahun ini, hyung….Puncaknya, 2 tahun lalu saat aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis China, namanya Luhan, dan sekarang kami sudah resmi menikah. hari ini anak ku lahir, hyung. sebentar lagi aku akan ke airport." Sehun menjelaskan tanpa nada rasa bersalah.

"Terus kamu tega tinggalin Kyungsoo dan Sekyung begitu saja?" Jongin berteriak ke adiknya, tangannya mulai mengepal karena emosi memuncak di dadanya.

"terserah. Dia mau menikah lagi atau apalah, aku sudah mau lagi berurusan dengannya…." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Kamu keterlaluan Hun! kamu ingat dulu, waktu kamu SMA, waktu kamu menyatakan cinta ke Kyungsoo, kamu mengatakannya karena kamu ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan dia, kamu sengaja lakukan itu karena HYUNG kan? Karena kemarinnya Hyung cerita akan menyatakan cinta hyung ke Kyungsoo hari Minggu itu kan? Kamu tega lakuin itu Hun, padahal Kamu sangat tahu perasaan Hyung ke Kyungsoo! Tapi kamu menyatakannya duluan karena Kamu tidak ingin Kyungsoo sama hyung, ya kan?!" Jongin merasa sangat marah, tangannya mencengkram krah baju Sehun keras.

"Kalo emang hyung mau silahkan Hyung ambil Kyungsoo sekarang, ambil aja hyung…." Sehun seolah mengejek kakaknya.

Satu pukulan telak melayang ke rahang Sehun.

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo!"

Dan pukula kedua melayang ke perut Sehun.

"Ini untuk Sekyung!"

Sehun jatuh terduduk, meringis kesakitan, memegang rahang dan perutnya. Ada sedikit bercak darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu mendekati Kyungsoo atau Sekyung lagi Hun! Kalau itu terjadi kamu akan berurusan dengan Hyung! Dan satu lagi, Aku bukan Hyung mu lagi" Jongin menunjuk muka adiknya penuh kemarahan. Dia membanting pintu ruangan Sehun, keluar.

Di mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sopirnya, Jongin menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya kencang kencang. Meredakan amarahnya.

ia sangat marah pada Sehun, dulu ia sengaja mengalah, melepaskan Kyungsoo demi Sehun. Tapi kini Sehun mencampakkan Kyungsoo berikut anaknya begitu saja.

"Ke rumah sekarang pak." Jongin memberi perintah ke sopirnya.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumah besar yang baru dua bulan ini ia tinggalkan. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu sependek ini.

ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sekyung keluar dari ruang makan, di temani pengasuhnya.

"Kyungsoo kemana ahjumma?" tanya Jongin.

Sekyung tersenyum melihat Jongin, menjulurkan kedua lengannya minta gendong. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sekyung, menciumi kedua pipinya yang montok. Sekyung terkekeh geli.

Jongin memeluk Sekyung erat. Sekyung mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang montok ke leher Jongin.

"Appa…." suara bening Sekyung menghantam telinga Jongin. Jongin mencium lagi makhluk suci dalam dekapannya itu. Ada rasa bahagia menyelip ke dalam hatinya mendengar Sekyung memanggilnya 'Appa'

"Nona Kyungsoo sedang di kamar non Sekyung, pak. Kamar bapak yang dulu. Ibu tidak mau makan dari kemarin pak. Saya sudah siapkan makanan di dalam kamar…"

pengasuh Sekyung segera mengambil Sekyung dari Jongin, setengah memaksa karena Sekyung enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin ke arah kamarnya, mencoba membuka pintu, pintu itu tidak terikunci. Perlahan ia mengendap masuk. Ditutupnya rapat pintu pelan.

Jongin memandang sekeliling kamarnya, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ditambah satu kasur anak berwarna pink-kuning-hijau dekat ranjangnya.

ia mendekati ranjang. Kyungsoo tampak meringkuk tidur. Terlihat rentan. Lemah.

ia memeluk guling dan selimut Jongin. Di wajahnya tergurat kesedihan. Bekas air mata dan mata yang sembab masih terlihat jelas. Namu nafasnya pelan teratur.

Jongin duduk di ranjang di samping Kyungsoo perlahan….

Memandangi wajah wanita yang dicintainya setengah mati.

Jongin membuka jaketnya, gerakannya terasa oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan terbelalak kaget begitu tahu siapa yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jong…." Kyungsoo memanggil. Oh Pinus-ku….Pinus-ku telah datang…Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dalam hati.

Jongin tersenyum, mendekati Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuhnya, menciumi ubun-ubun kepalanya, keningnya, pipinya….

Kyungsoo tergugu lagi. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin. Hangat. Nyaman. .

"Ssstttt….uljima, jangan menangis sayang…..aku disini…" Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku…Sehun…Dia tega melakukan ini Jong….."

Kyungsoo berdiri, mengambil dokumen perceraiannya.

"Aku sudah menanda tanganinya Jong…..dan Aku akan ke kantor Sehun mengembalikan ini…"

"Kamu tidak perlu buang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk kesana Kyungsoo. Besok pengacaraku akan ngurus semua ini. Kamu tenangkan diri di sini. Masih ada Sekyung yang perlu bimbingan kamu…."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kuyuh.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa agak limbung, cepat-cepat memegang tepian ranjang.

Jongin kaget, secepat kilat dia menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengangkatnya lembut lalu membaringkannya di kasur.

Jongin melihat makanan yang belum tersentuh, lalu mengambilnya. Tanpa banyak ngomong, ia menyandarkan Kyungsoo ke kepala kasur, dan menyelimutinya, lalu menyodorkan segelas air ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Pertama Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi begitu dilihatnya roman muka Jongin yang begitu tegas dan tampak letih, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik mengikuti keinginan Jongin.

sendok demi sendok makanan disuapin oleh Jongin ke mulut Kyungsoo dengan telaten. Tidak ada kata yang terucap sedikitpun. Hanya mata mereka yang berbicara banyak, tentang hati, tentang rasa, tentang pedih, tentang luka, tentang Cinta…..

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY MY THANKS TO YOU. WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO 'SEND' ME AN ANGEL, I DID NOT BELIEVE. BUT YOU WERE RIGHT, HUNDRED PERCENT I AGREED THAT BAEKHYUN IS AN ANGEL….I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM THIS YEAR!"

Jongin tersenyum sendiri membaca email dari Chanyeol. Tidak sia-sia scenario menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang sengaja ia susun. Jongin sangat menyadari waktu itu bahwa sudah waktunya ia meninggalkan dunia yang membuatnya bimbang.

Pada saat pertama kali ia bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin seolah terjaga dari tidur panjangnya…..

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dari Sehun.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang sebelum menekan tombol terima.

"Aku Sehun, Hyung…"

"Ada apa?" Jongin mersepon dingin.

"Aku cuma mau kasih kabar, kalau aku akan pindah ke China. Semua usaha ku, akan aku lanjutin dari sana…dan Aku memohon maaf kepada hyung, atas katakata ku yang bikin hyung marah waktu di kantor minggu lalu….."

Jongin hanya menjawab pendek menerima permintaan maaf adiknya itu.

"Hyung, Aku boleh Bicara dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah bermain bersama Sekyung di lantai kamar.

"Tidak. kamu bicara saja, mau ngomong apa, nanti hyung yang sampaikan ke dia." Jongin menjawab. Perasaan ingin melindungi Kyungsoo serta merta mencuat seperti benteng tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuat dia sakit hati tentang perceraian ini…" Sehun terbata-bata.

"ya, nanti disampaikan." Jongin langsung menutup telponnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Barusan Sehun. Dia bilang minta maaf sama kamu…" Jongin menjelaskan pendek.

Kyungsoo menunduk. ia sudah memaafkan. Begitu Jongin muncul dihadapannya minggu lalu, rasa sedih dan marah meluap seperti embun pagi. Masalah perceraian sudah tidak menjadi ganjalan lagi di hatinya. ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Sekyung kok tidur disana Kyung?" Jongin menghampiri Sekyung yang tiba-tiba terlelap di hamparan karpet bermainnya ketika ia sedang memainkan bonekanya.

Kyungsoo melihat Sekyung dan tersenyum.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil Sekyung, memindahkannya ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang sangat berbeda menyaksikan Jongin yang begitu menyayangi Sekyung.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, memeluk bahunya erat.

"Kyungsoo, besok kamu dan Sekyung pindah ke apartemenku."

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak terkungkung dengan masa lalu. Rumah ini pasti sangat mengingatkan kamu tentang hal-hal yang akan membuat kamu sedih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

I am your zombie now, Jong. Your words will command me….

"Jong….kamu….ngg…kapan kamu balik ke Belanda lagi?" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya keras. Bersiap-siap untuk merasakan perih di hatinya lagi…..pertanyaan ini berhari-hari menghantui perasaannya. Dan selama ini Jongin bersikap terlalu biasa kepadanya, tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Jongin mencium kepala Kyungsoo. Berdiri mengambil laptopnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aku akan di sini selamanya Kyungsoo, tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa kamu…." bisik Jongin sembari menunjukkan email dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Aku mau berterus terang sekarang Kyung. Aku tidak pernah bisa menganggap Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar teman. Baekhyun memang mengharapkan lebih. Tapi akhirnya dia mendapatkan itu di Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan Baekhyun, kalo itu yang kamu ingin tahu…." Jongin mengerling nakal ke Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kamu satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang mampu membuat aku bergairah, membuat aku selalu ingin dan ingin lagi….."

Kyungsoo tersipu. Seminggu ini Jongin tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar memeluk dan mencium kepalanya.

Jongin memegang kepala Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kekar… mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka dengan hangat…

Jongin menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau gegabah yang menyakiti Kyungsoo…. Menunggu Kyungsoo siap bukan hal sukar bagi Jongin, dia sanggup menunggu Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun….karena dia sudah sanggup menunggu Kyungsoo sepanjang hidupnya…..

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin, membiarkan lidahnya membelit lidah Jongin.

Jongin melenguh. Betapa ia sangat mengidam-idamkan hal ini, kesiapan Kyungsoo untuk menerima dirinya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap mata Kyungsoo lembut dalam kekelaman matanya. Jongin memberi kode agar mereka tidak membuat keributan kalau tidak mau Sekyung terbangun tiba-tiba.

Jari Jongin menyusuri pipi, dagu, bibir dan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar. Aroma Pinus yang menggoda hadir lagi…..Tubuhnya bereaksi begitu cepat begitu mendapatkan sentuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Jongin, menjatuhkannya di lantai.

ia memeluk dada telanjang Jongin, meletakkan kepalanya disana. ia ingin merasakan lagi kenyamanan yang membuatnya terlena seperti saat pertama kali…..

Tangannya mengelus seluruh punggung Jongin, memainkan anak rambut di tengkuknya.

Jongin menggeram pelan, matanya telah sehitam rambutnya.

"Buka semua bajumu Kyungsoo….Aku ingin melihat kamu - seutuhnya…" Jongin mendesis. Otot pangkalnya sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menarik keatas bajunya, kemudian menurunkan roknya….

Jongin menelan ludah, wajahnya kemerahan menahan gairah yang sudah di ubun-ubunnya.

Pelan pelan Kyungsoo menurunkan tali bra-nya. Gundukan payudaranya terbentang di depan mata Jongin, dengan puting kemerahan kecil.

Di buka celana dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dalam keadaan telanjang, berjongkok, lalu menurunkan celana luar dan dalam milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika dilihatnya batang Jongin yang perkasa mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum di ujungnya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu bersih cairan itu. Tangan kanannya mulai membelai batang nya yang berurat, dia menengadahkan wajahnya dan mulai mengulum dua bola yang menggantung, bergantian.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ketika tangan kiri Kyungsoo menyentuh perineumnya lagi, Jongin menggeram, pinggulnya mulai bergerak.

Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan kepala batang Jongin ke mulutnya. Ujung lidahnya berputar-putar mengelilingi lubang kecil Jongin.

Jongin meraih payudara Kyungsoo, memilin-milin kedua putingnya dengan jemarinya. Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan kejantanan Jongin dalam mulutnya.

Menghisap kuat batang Jongin. Menggelitik dengan ujung lidahnya. Mengecap dengan seluruh bibirnya…

Lambat laun seluruh batang kejantanan Jongin tenggelam dalam mulut Kyungsoo….

Jongin menarik badan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Mengangkat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, menggendong Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kananya mengarahkan batang ke dalam liang Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat siap.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin. Tangannya bertumpuh pada bahu Jongin, menaik turunkan pinggulnya pelan. Jongin mencium ganas bibir Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya erat mencengkram pantat Kyungsoo.

Irama Kyungsoo semakin cepat, ia merasakan gairahnya sudah hampir dipuncak! Batang Jongin sanggup menyentuh titik G dan clit-nya sekaligus. Tangan Jongin mengepal lebih erat pantat Kyungsoo begitu dirasakannya lubang Kyungsoo makin ketat…

Pada saat bersamaan Kyungsoo melenguh puas dan Jongin menembakkan cairannya di dalam Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo terkulai di bahu Jongin yang terasa licin berkeringat. Dikecupnya bahu itu perlahan. Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat dalam gendongannya….dia belum bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, tersenyum, lalu mengulum bibir sensual Jongin tanpa bosan…..

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tinggal satu Chapter terakhir yaaaa….

Review nde?

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	7. Chapter 7

SATU HATI TIGA SUDUT

 **A Remake Novel**

dengan judul yang sama "Satu Hati Tiga Sudut"

by **KY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CEK BIO SEBELUM BACA BIAR GA SALAH LAPAK]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NO Plagiat Just Remake!

Genre: Romance, complicated story, Drama, Hurt

Rating : M [NC21]

Disclaimer : the real story belong to KY and I remake it with cast Exo member

Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo story

Slight : Kaibaek, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Kim Jongin (34th)

Do Kyungsoo (27th)

Kim Sehun (27th)

Baekhyun (24th)

Others?

Find by yourself.

It's Complicated Story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash!

OOC/GS/typo(s)/ EYD tidak sesuai

.

.

.

[BAB 10]

Thousand Years

.

.

.

Jongin memang benar, pindah ke apartemen Jongin sangat membantuku memulihkan sisa-sisa luka hati. Suasana baru dan kehadiran Jongin disisiku setiap hari mencerahkan warna rona-ku. Sekyung juga terlihat sangat menikmati lingkungannya. Setiap sore Sekyung selalu bermain di playground yang ada di lingkungan apartemen.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku di apartemen bersama Jongin, banyak sekali hal yang aku baru ketahui tentang dia. Makanan apa yang dia sukai, kebiasaan sehari-harinya, hal-hal yang dibencinya, keromantisannya….

Sore ini Jongin pulang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berseri-seri, mencium tengkukku mesra.

"Jong! Aku belum mandi, nih masih bau!" aku kegelian dan mencoba mengelak. Jongin tidak perduli, bahkan meletakkan pisau dan sayur bayam yang sedang aku pegang di meja dapur.

Jongin memutar tubuhku, menghadapnya.

Aku mengerjabkan mata melihat ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak panjang dengan bahan beludru berwarna soft pink.

"ige mwoya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukalah." Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo.

ku buka celemek dapur ku, lalu mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Di ikuti Jongin yang mengekor dan duduk di lengan sofa tetap di belakangku.

Dalam hati teruntai doa indah…..

Aku buka kotak pink itu perlahan…di dalamnya ada bunga mawar pink, masih lengkap dengan tangkai tunggal dan dua lembar daun hijau.

Tapi bunga ini sudah kering, walaupun warnanya masih terlihat jelas.

"Jong, ini….?"

Jongin tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapanku. Mata indahnya menatapku mesra.

Duniaku terasa berhenti berputar!

"Mawar ini adalah mawar yang sama ketika dulu aku berniat menyatakan cinta ke kamu Kyung…saat kamu masih kelas 1 SMA….aku mengawetkan bunga mawar itu…aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk membuangnya…."

Aku terbelalak kaget!

"Omo, Jong….." aku kehabisan kata. Mataku berkaca-kaca, membelai kelopak bunga yang terlihat kering rapuh….

"WOULD YOU MARRY ME, KYUNGSOO?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, air mata jatuh tidak tertahankan lagi. Jongin mengeringkan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk – berkali kali, memeluk leher Jongin erat…

Jongin tersenyum lebar, mencium bibirku dengan serakah!

Bibir kami berpagutan lama sekali. Tangan Jongin mulai menggerayangi dadaku. Tangannya yang lain membelai pinggulku, lalu menelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalamku.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat aku sudah siap menerimanya! Dan Aku selalu siap untuknya….

Jongin menurunkan celana dalamku, mendudukkan ku di sofa, menyuruhku bersandar. Lalu dia menekuk kedua lututku, hingga pangkalku terbuka lebar.

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke pangkalku, kedua tangannya membuka lebarlebar area itu.

Ketika lidahnya menyentuh clit dan liangku, aku mengerang keras, rasa nikmat yang luar biasa membuatku lupa kami tengah berada di ruang tamu!

Dia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam ku, menekan intens titik kenyamanan disana.

Perpaduan luar biasa antara lamaran, permainan lidah dan jarinya, membuatku merasa mendapatkan 'Jackpot' hari ini!

Aku mengerang lebih keras lagi, ketika klimaks menyambutku, aku tarik rambut kepalanya keras!

Aku terkulai dalam kepuasan.

Jongin melepaskan celana panjang nya sendiri, sekaligus underwear-nya. Dengan sekali dorongan dia memasukkan dirinya dalam diriku yang masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Aku tersenggal – senggal lagi merasakan lubangku yang penuh.

Jongin mengatur ritmenya, Aku tenggelam lagi dalam hitam matanya. Sesekali bibirnya memagut bibirku dan tangannya bergerilya di dadaku yang tertutup.

Dan Kami mencapai klimaks bersamaan…..

.

.

Aku merasa badanku 'remuk' oleh gempurannya sore itu. Tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat tubuhku.

"Jongin! Mau kemana?" jeritku.

"Mandi bareng….." Jongin mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya, matanya masih kelam hitam. Ohhh Pinus-ku…

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, Jongin mengajak ku dan Sekyung jalan-jalan. Jongin tidak memberi sedikit petunjuk pun kemana ia akan membawa kami.

Ketika ia berbelok masuk ke sebuah real estate di daerah selatan, aku semakin bingung.

Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar, dua lantai, berwarna kombinasi warna Salem dan Merah maroon. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati rumah siapa yang kami datangi hari ini.

Jongin menuntun tangan kananku, jemari nya memainkan cincin pernikahan kami tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sekyung molompat-lompat kegirangan melihat sebuah ayunan dan seluncuran yang ada di halaman.

Di depan pintu, Jongin merogoh kantong celananya, menyodorkan sebuah kunci ke tanganku.

"Silahkan dibuka pintunya, Mrs. Kim Jongin. Selamat datang di rumah baru kita…."

Aku terperangah, mengangah melihatnya….

Jongin tersenyum melihat kekagetanku.

"Jong….ini….." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Rumah kita sayang…..ayo bukalah…." Jongin mencium kepalaku menenangkan.

Aku sedikit gemetar ketika memutar anak kunci ke pintu rumah itu. Sebuah rumah yang luas bagiku, perabotan di dalamnya sudah lengkap. Semua ruangnya sudah memiliki furniture masing-masing!

"Kalau ada yang kamu tidak suka, kamu boleh menggantinya sesuai kemauan kamu Kyungsoo….Aku sendiri yang mendesign rumah ini untuk kita….."

Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku….Semuanya terlihat indah….

"Aku suka, semuanya Jong, suka!" aku mulai bisa tersenyum. ku peluk Jongin dan memanggut bibirnya dalam.

"Ayo aku tunjukkan semua ruangan disini!" Jongin menarik tanganku dan menggendong Sekyung.

Mulai menunjukkan ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur basah, dapur kering, kamar mandi tamu, ruang tidur untuk tamu…..

Di sebuah kamar besar bernuansa pink, Jongin menurunkan Sekyung. Berjongkok dan menunjukkan kepada Sekyung sebuah istana plastik mainan di sudut ruangan.

"Ini kamar tidur Sekyung, Kyungsoo."

"Oh Jong, ini sangat indah!" aku mengagumi design kamar Sekyung yang sangat imajinatif.

Kami meninggalkan Sekyung di kamarnya bersama pengasuhnya. Jongin menarik tanganku, menunjukkan dua ruangan lainnya.

"Ini untuk anak kita yang ke dua dan ke tiga….Aku ingin rumah ini ramai Kyung…."

Aku tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Sekarang ini yang terakhir….kamar kita Kyungsoo….."

Sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna kuning pucat, perabotan kayu berwarna coklat tua.

Aku menutup mulutku, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi….

Sebuah foto berukuran kanvas, foto pernikahanku dengan Jongin + Sekyung sebagai pengiring terpajang dengan manis di atas tempat tidur.

Bahkan di meja rias sudah tertata rapi semua alat kosmetik yang biasa aku pakai.

"Kita akan pindah segera dalam beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo…." Jongin mengecup punggung tanganku…..

.

.

.

Semenjak pindah ke rumah baru, usaha Jongin semakin berkembang pesat. Banyak proyek-proyek besar yang dia tangani sekarang.

Beberapa kali Jongin mengajak aku dan Sekyung ke kantornya. Pandangan mata beberapa karyawan wanita disana memandangku dengan tatapan ilmu-peletapa-sih-yang-dipakai-wanita-ini-?

Dengan bangga aku berjalan disisi Jongin yang tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari jariku.

Pagi ini aku berdiri tegang di kamar mandi sendirian. Di depanku ada sebatang alat tes kehamilan dan segelas kecil urine yang baru saja aku celupi alat itu. Jantungku berdebar an menanti hasilnya…

Sejak pindah ke rumah baru aku belum mendapatkan 'tamu bulanan' ku…..

.

.

.

Setelah tahu hasil tes ku, ku buka account emailku, sebuah pikiran iseng melintas. Aku merogoh-rogoh lemari pakaianku, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang tersembunyi di sudut.

ku buka dan sedetik aku merasakan panas di wajahku…

Bola kecil yang kenyal, dengan benjolan-benjolan kecil diseluruh permukaannya…..aku menemukan ini di kamar Jongin ….Aku pernah memakai ini dulu…..

Aku mengulum bola itu, membasahi seluruh permukaanya, dan mencari angle yang sempurna untuk difoto.

Dengan perasaan tegang, ku kirim fotoku yang terlihat erotis…ke email pribadi Jongin, langsung ke smartphonenya.

ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu jam sepuluh pagi. Jongin sedang meeting dengan para kepala divisi mengenai proyek baru mereka. Aku tahu itu karena semalam Jongin bercerita tentang mega proyek yang sudah dia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

tidak sampai dua menit, aku mendapatkan email balasan Jongin!

"O o….." aku agak ketir membuka email balasannya. Marahkah dia atas tindakanku?

MRS. KIM JONGIN, KAMU SUDAH BERHASIL MEMBUAT MR. JONGIN KEHILANGAN KONSENTRASINYA.

AKU AKAN PULANG SESEGERA MUNGKIN, DAN AKAN LANGSUNG MENGAJARI KAMU DIMANA BOLA INI SEHARUSNYA BERADA!

Oh my….ancamannya sungguh membuatku tergelitik, darahku mendesir kencang…

Aku memencet tombol reply.

MR. JONGIN, AKU SELALU SIAP MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN INI, AKU AKAN MEMBERI EKSTRA XXX KALAU KAMU BISA SAMPAI DI RUMAH SEBELUM JAM 12 SIANG! DARI MRS. KIM JONGIN YANG SEDANG BASAH…

Aku membayangkan ekspresi Jongin membaca pesanku. Tidak berhenti aku tersenyum- senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

tidak ada balasan dari Jongin setelah itu. Mungkin dia sedang serius di tengah meeting yang penting itu.

Jam sebelas siang lebih, aku memanggil pengasuh Sekyung, menyuruh dia untuk mengirimkan sekotak makanan hangat untuk makan siang Sekyung di sekolah.

Aku sedang di kamarku membaca majalah ketika pintu kamar di buka tiba-tiba!

JONGIN DATANG!

Dia terlihat misterius, dasinya sudah terlihat longgar, dan matanya…..sehitam jelaga….

Aroma Pinusnya semakin tajam…

"Kamu kan sedang meeting, Jong?" tanyaku bingung.

"Well, aku harap Mrs. Jongin menepati janjinya untuk pelajaran ekstra yang dia janjikan karena aku meninggalkan 15 orang di ruang meeting tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan! I hope it's worth!"

Jongin menyeringai, menyentak lepas dasinya dan melemparkannya asal.

Oh my…..

"Dan aku menunggu petunjuk dari Mr. Jongin yang selalu membuat Mrs. Jongin bergairah, tentang posisi yang tepat meletakkan bola kenikmatan itu…."

Aku mendesah menggoda.

Jongin menggeram dan langsung memberiku ciuman panas di bibirku. Aku mambalas menghisap lidahnya kencang.

Satu persatu aku buka kacing baju kemejanya, ikat pinggangnya dan memelorotkan celananya ke bawah. Kejantanannya yang selalu membuatku puas berdiri kencang.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran ekstra itu Mr. Jongin. Anda hanya perlu diam dan menikmati saja….." aku berbisik dengan desahan di telinganya. Matanya menyipit makin gelap….

ku dorong tubuh telanjangnya ke ranjang kami. Lalu aku mulai melakukan fellatio…

Berkali-kali Jongin mendorong kepalaku agar seluruh batangnya berada dalam mulutku.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan lidahku disepanjang urat batangnya, dengan iraman tetap. Jongin semakin menggelinjang, dan akhirnya kurasakan aliran deras menyemprot tenggorokanku.

Jongin melenguh mendorongkan batangnya lebih dalam lagi!

Aku telan semua semen yang ada di mulutku, yang mengingatkanku aroma buah alpukat mentah…

Jongin menatap liar kepadaku yang sedang mengusap mulutku dengan tangan.

"Mana bola itu?" tanyanya langsung.

Ini dia.

Aku menyerahkan bola kenyal itu ke Jongin, lalu membuka helai demi helai pakaianku sendiri hingga telanjang bulat.

Jongin menyentuhkan jarinya ke pangkalku.

"Aku puas kamu selalu siap Kyungsoo. Sekarang tengkurap!" Jongin memerintahku.

Aku tengkurap di guling, aku angkat pantatku agak tinggi, dan Jongin meletakkan bola itu di atas clitku. Ohhh…. Pelan-pelan aku gerakkan pinggulku, menggesekkannya ke guling. Bola itu mulai intens memberi kenikmatan di pusatku.

Dari belakang Jongin membelai seluruh pantatku lalu memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam ku! Mengorek daerah sensitifku!

tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mencapai orgasme…..

Jongin membalikkan badanku yang berkeringat, mencium bibirku dalam, dan mulai membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar. Satu kakiku dia gantung di bahunya….

Hah? Lagi? batinku bertanya spontan, ku lirik kejantanan Jongin yang ternyata sudah tegak perkasa…lagi.

Jongin sangat paham bagaimana membuatku 'bangkit' lagi…. Dan akhirnya yang kedua ini membuatku benar-benar lemas…

.

.

.

Menjelang sore kami berdua terbangun, aku cium pipinya sekilas. Lalu ke kamar mandi. Jongin sudah memakai baju santainya ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mendekati Jongin, memeluk dia dari belakang.

"Jong….aku perlu bicara…."

Jongin menoleh kaget, memandang ku yang tertunduk.

"Ada apa sayang….." tanyanya.

Aku menyodorkan sesuatu ke tangannya.

Dia bengong menatap benda kertas kecil panjang dengan dua buah garis ungu disana.

"Aku hamil Jong…" aku menjelaskan.

Beberapa detik berikutnya Jongin hanya membelalakkan matanya seakan akan tidak percaya!

"Sungguh Kyungsoo?"

Aku mengangguk mantab.

"YIHAA!" Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan… memelukku erat, menghujani wajahku dengan ciumannya, mengelus-elus perut ku penuh Cinta…

.

.

.

.

END

Huwaaaa END..

Ngga ada sequel ya di FF ini, tungguin FF Hanna lainnya aja..

Big Thanks buat semua Readers ku yang paling aku sayang, maaf aku ngga bisa nyebutin satu – satu .. pokonya Hanna sayang kaian semua :*

*BOW*

Hanna

KAISOODYO


End file.
